All for You
by PoetryNinja
Summary: Sanji's life at Piece High School was perfect. He was going to be a 3rd year; the most popular 3rd year. He had ladies at his mercy, and he enjoyed every second of it. However, will he be able to keep his womanizing status when a certain new student hottie with green hair and a Kendo championship title glides into his love life? Rated M: Lemon, Language, fun stuff c;
1. Chapter 1

**Opening: **Hey you people! Yiuske-chan here! This is Yiuske's first fanfic, so Yiuske dearly hope that this goes well…This is an updated version by the way! Yiuske tried her best to fill in all the gaps that the story had…If it's still not good, tell Yiuske! She'll try to fix it again :3. All of Yiuske's stories will have an opening like this… warnings and disclaimers will be as well. So, this is going to be an AU fic of Sanji and Zoro. Slight OOC in the beginning…(Thanks Review to Master) Zoro is the Seme and Sanji is the Uke. If this is not to your tastes, Yiuske suggests that you leave right at this moment…Shoo! Yiuske won't bother Reader-san anymore… *So Poof she went*

**Summary:** Sanji's life at Piece High School was perfect. He was going to be a 3rd year; the most popular 3rd year. He had ladies at his mercy, and he enjoyed every second of it. However, will he be able to keep his womanizing status when a certain new student hottie with green hair and a Kendo championship title glides into his love life?

**Disclaimer:** Yiuske-chan does not own One Piece. All the One Piece characters belong to Oda-sensei. But heck, if Yiuske owned One Piece, she would turn it into crazy BL! 3

**Warning:** There is BL (boys love. guyxguy). If that is not to your tastes, please leave. Don't waste your time here. AU. Rated M for future lemons and sailor mouthed sexy guys. ;) Yiuske-chan warned you fair and square! Flames will not be tolerated.

All For You,

**Chapter 1: New Guy**

"Is that all Principal? I believe that I have to get to class soon." A dark figure said sarcastically.

"Yes, *clears throat*. That will be all Roronoa-san." The principal winced. It was obvious that this kid was going to be a trouble-maker just from the start…

"Um, do you know where to go Roron-" the principal started.

"Zoro. Just Zoro. And yeah, I know where to go. Class 3-A. The one with the screams of women." Zoro interrupted.

The principal bravely let out a chuckle but quickly sucked it back in as Zoro glared, got up, and swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind him. While walking down the halls of Piece High School, Zoro felt an enormous amount of stares. He would glance at the surrounding students and snicker as they would blush in embarrassment and turn away when eyes met. He looked at the signs above doors and sighed. He was in the 2nd year's part of the school. Groaning in frustration, he picked up a light jog towards the direction of girls squealing.

"KYYAAAA! SANJI-SAMA!" a group of fangirls squeaked. Zoro winced as he heard the squeaks. He lifted his head up to see the sign above the door that held the horrifying squeals. 3-A. Zoro groaned once more even though he knew that this was how it was.

_Always with that bastard…Women just crowd around him like bees to honey. Honestly…what does that fucking wo-_ Zoro's thoughts were interrupted by a pointed finger and a several gasps.

"Y-You're Zoro Roronoa! You're the Kendo champion!" A few girls screeched in unison.

Zoro raised an eyebrow then cautiously proceeded into the classroom. Soon, a handsome blonde with women in each arm came up to him. Zoro, who was sitting in his chair with both feet crossed on top of the desk in front of him with arms crossed across his chest as well, gave him a death glare.

"Yo, Marimo. What are you doing at this school? I thought we had severed relations back in 1st year in middle school. Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" the blonde sneered.

Zoro seethed with fury. "Listen up, shit face. I only came here because I was kicked out of the other schools for 'unneeded violence' and ended up here. So shut your cocky little mouth, or I'll shut it for you."

"Don't talk to Sanji-sama like that! He did nothing to you!" The girls around said person cried.

Zoro scoffed. He didn't care what others said. It was like this back in the old days too. Women, even a few men, would crowd around Sanji like he was a god. Zoro could never understand what was so special about the guy. Sure, he was a bit nice to the women, but that was his only deeming quality… wasn't it?  
Suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed open and in came a sprinting boy with a straw hat. A teacher behind him screaming the rules and regulations about hats being worn within the school. The boy just kept running around while laughing but stopped abruptly when he met Zoro's wide eyes.

"Ara! Zoro?" He guffawed. The teacher, not being able to stop, slammed into the boy's side and fell promptly to the floor.

"Yo, Luffy." Zoro answered with a straight face. The he frowned. "What are you and fucktard doing here? You in this class too?" he asked.

"Nope! I'm a 2nd year! I'm in room 2-C. And Sanji is a 3rd year like you! Well, I'll see you later, Zoro! Let's hang out a bunch a bunch!" Luffy said with a big grin on his face. The bell rang and Luffy waved and sprinted back to his room. Everyone took their seat, but Sanji stood next to Zoro.

"Oi, Marimo. You're in my seat." He announced.

"Then find another, asshole." Zoro grumbled.

"You picking a fight?" Sanji growled.

"And if I am?" Zoro taunted, loving seeing the anger burning in Sanji's blue eyes.

"Back of the school. 3PM. If you're late, I'll beat the green out of you." Sanji hissed. Zoro only shrugged. He knew that Sanji would only just go half way with the threat. He also knew that the victor was always himself.

"Tch." Sanji murmured as he took a seat behind Zoro. _Shitty Marimo is going to die today. Taking my seat and cursing me out in front of Nami-swann! Honestly, he didn't have to go and do that on the first day of school…He missed the opening ceremony too. Damn, anyone would've been able to see this algae-haired freak. He would've gotten all the attention. I mean, he is quite handsome and-WHAT THE FUCK! Was I just saying that he was hot? Oh shit no…_ Sanji mentally punished himself for thinking such dark thoughts.

Zoro put his feet back onto the floor and rested his head against his fist. The teacher had entered the room and had begun his monotone lecture about triangles.  
_Ugh, this day will not go by fast enough… Perhaps with a little nap, I'll be fine. It's math… triangles for pete sake. What could happen?_ And with that, Zoro closed his eyes and shut away the babbling of degrees and 3-sided objects. However, the pleasure did not last long. Suddenly, Zoro awoke to a rough shove from behind him.

"Psst! Oi, Marimo! Wake the fuck up! Sensei's going by rows to answer questions. You're next after this numbskull." Sanji hissed.

Zoro groggily shook his head and wiped a trail a drool that had slipped out. He stretched his arms forward right as the sensei called him to the board.

"Ah. Roronoa-san. If you're done snoozing, why don't you solve this question." The sensei said without looking up from his book. Zoro slowly got up from his desk, and he made a show of it. He cracked his back and trudged to the board. He stared at the problem, picked up a marker, and began to solve it. A few moments later, he set the marker down and went back to his seat in the same manner as he did when he got up from it. The sensei looked back at him in wonder.

"Roronoa-san. This is marvelous! Now, Sanji-san. If you could, in the same manner as Roronoa-san, solve the next problem." The sensei asked with sparkles in his eyes.

Sanji got up abruptly and glared at Zoro. He mumbled curses under his breath as he walked to the board and Zoro smirked. Sanji slightly turned his head and lowly growled. Then he turned his attention back to the board. He stuck his left hand into his pocket and began to casually solve the problem. In a few seconds, he completed the task and returned to his seat. The sensei praised Sanji as much as he did Zoro, and Sanji beamed. Zoro smirked and went on to continue his nap.

詩人ちゃん

_**(Math, Science, Japanese History, Lunch, Japanese Literature, and Japanese Grammar have all passed. This will be the schedule for Zoro and Sanji. Yes, they have identical schedules.)**_

"Shit Curls. What's our next class?" Zoro groaned as the Japanese Grammar sensei dismissed the class.

"English." Sanji replied with a cringe. "I heard the teacher is a crabby old man that hates all children. He teaches just to make lives miserable."

Zoro waved a hand as he got up. "I'm not afraid of a teacher that can speak another language and is cranky now and again."

Sanji rose from his seat and shrugged. "I dunno, Marimo. I doubt even you could get through that class without him noticing that you are asleep."

Zoro scoffed and headed out the door. Sanji trailed behind him. They walked to the old man's room and as they entered, a cool breeze hit their faces. Zoro and Sanji cautiously walked through and looked around. There were no windows and the lights were very dim. The walls were painted a grey that reminded the boys of a jail cell. They made their way to their seats and sat absolutely still. A chill went around the room. No one spoke. _Click clack click clack_. The footsteps of the sensei were heard from down the hall. A short stubby man stood at the door way. He had thinning hair and he squinted at the class. Then he made his way to his desk and turned to face the class.

"_Hello class. I am your English teacher. If you act wrongly in this class, consequences will arise. Does everyone understand me? _ If you didn't understand, raise your hand."

Not a single hand went into the air. The sensei nodded and continued on. "_In this class, you shall not sleep, cheat, use your cell phone, or do any other type of disruptive behavior." _He began to pace back and forth in front of his desk. "If you did not understand that, raise your hand."  
Again, no hands dared be raised. He paused in front of his desk and peered around the classroom in a menacing manner. After he was satisfied, he began his pacing once more. _"My name is Mr. Katsuyaki. You will call me Katsuyaki-sensei or Mr. Katsuyaki. All questions will be at least attempted in English, no exceptions!"_ He suddenly lifted a pointed finger into the air. _"These are my rules. As I have mentioned before, any of you that act wrongly in this class__,"_ Mr. Katsuyaki walked behind his desk and slammed both hands onto the surface, "_will be punished__."_ He finished with a glare that spit out the aura of death. "Now then." He continued on in Japanese. His glare turned into a bright smile and he spread his hands to his sides. "Welcome to High School. In this class English will be explored in and out. You will be treated as elementary schoolers in this class due to your level of English. Those who excel will be rewarded but those who fail to keep up will be kept for summer school. I wish the best for all of you!"

_What is the matter with this guy? _Zoro thought to himself. _One moment he's all, 'I'm going to kill you if you act up.' But now he's like, 'Oh, you're all my children in this English Hell. I love you all.' _Zoro sighed and rested his head on his fist. _I doubt he would catch me napping. This is going to be boring; I knew I should've skipped. _So, Zoro went on with his normal napping routine and fell asleep in the English Hell. Sanji, who again sat behind Zoro as he did in every class, was horrified.

_WTF! Marimo, are you wanting a death sentence? Did you not just hear this freak show say that he will punish you? Oh man, oh man. _Sanji furiously began poking Zoro's back. _Wake up, wake up, wake up! _ He roared mentally, nearly shouting it out loud. He glanced at Mr. Katsuyaki and let a small sigh of relief. He was writing paragraph after paragraph of English literature on the board. That bought Sanji just enough time to-

"_MR. RORONOA ZORO. DID YOU FORGET THE RULES OF MY CLASSROOM?"_ Mr. Katsuyaki spun on his heels and threw the marker in his head at Zoro's head. It let out a quiet _thud_ and hit the floor. Zoro groggily opened his eyes and glared at the teacher.  
"_Mr. Katsuyaki, I was napping due to my lack of sleep the night before. I assure you, I was listening to every word you were saying."_ Zoro grumbled coherently in perfect English.

Mr. Katsuyaki took a step backwards but was still firm with his words. "You will be staying after school today for your insolence and for sleeping in my class. See me after class for your punishment." And with that, he spun on his heels once more to return to his English literature.

詩人ちゃん

"Roronoa-san." Mr. Katsuyaki said.

Zoro slowly got up from his desk, stuck both hands into his pocket and slumped over towards Mr. Katsuyaki's desk. "Lay it on me, sensei." He grumbled.  
Mr. Katsuyaki handed him a mop and a broom. "Cleaning duty. 3rd year's hall."

Zoro raised a brow. "That's all?" he replied, flabbergasted. He had expected a real death sentence or even an expulsion card.  
It was Mr. Katsuyaki's turn to raise his brow. "Oh, you wanted a more serious punishment?"

Zoro raised his hands to his chest and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm fine with this." He took the mop in one hand and the broom in the other and looked at the clock. _Ah shit. Curly is gonna be waiting for me. It's 3:00 now. _He let out an exasperated sigh as he left the jail cell. He lowered his head as he began to sweep the hall. _Right. Left. Right. Left._ He thought to himself as he recalled his kendo sensei teaching him. He let out a sigh at the nostalgic memory but then quickly tensed as he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A delinquent doing just what he deserves. So, Marimo, how does it feel to do such menial jobs?" the dark voice taunted.

Zoro let out a loud groan. "Come on out, Shit Curls. And if you're here, why don't you help?"

Sanji came out of the shadows and laughed sweetly. "Oh no, my dear Marimo. You are going to sweep and clean this entire hall. All. By. Yourself." He put emphasis on the last words and poked Zoro's chest as he did. Zoro growled in fury.

"Why the fuck are you here?" he hissed venomously.

"Remember our 3 o'clock agreement?" Sanji replied. He pointed to a clock in the hallway. "Right now, it's 3:04. We were supposed to have started 4 minutes ago. Now, Marimo, how are we going to continue with it if you are stuck here being a school maid?" he taunted with a grin. Zoro seethed with anger. His face went to a slight crimson. "I'm not a fucking school maid. Now either help me or get the fuck out of my face, you Curly Eyebrow piece of shit."

Sanji laughed once more. "Is the pretty little school maid grumpy because she didn't have her nap time during the scary teacher's class? Awh, how sad." He wiped away a fake tear.

Zoro clenched his fists and jaw. "That's it!" He shouted. He took the broom and kicked off the part that connected the handle to the brush part. Then he grabbed the mop and repeated the process. He held the two sticks in each hand like swords.  
"We'll keep the agreement, alright. But you'll be crying in pain when this pretty little school maid wups your ass right now." He swung at Sanji's head furiously.  
Sanji ducked and jumped backwards a few times. He smiled widely and muttered under his breath, "This is the Zoro I've been itching to see in a while." He then raised his voice. "Come at me with all you've got!" That made Zoro crack an evil smile. _You're going to regret you ever requested that._ He devilishly said inside. Bursting with non-human speed, he raced towards Sanji and lifted his "swords" for impact. Sanji ducked to the side and lifted his leg to attack back. He kicked out with all his might and made slight contact with Zoro's cheek. Zoro, not noticing the scratch, raged forward. He slashed and jabbed at Sanji, making contact once in a while. Sanji was on the defense. He didn't have anywhere to move except backwards. His kicks were not very effective due to the uncomfortable school pants that he was forced to wear; therefore, his power was cut by half. _Shit, I forgot about how I can't fight in these clothes. _He internally let out an exasperated groan. He turned his head to see if there was any way to escape from the situation. His eyes widened in horror. He whipped his head to Zoro and kicked out a leg in desperation.

"Marimo! Stop! If you continue pushing me this way then—" Sanji's words were stopped by the crash of glass and the ear splitting sound of the wind.

"Tch. Only a 3 story fall, Curly." Zoro shouted against the wind. He landed feet first on the ground below, Sanji following soon after. Sanji stared upwards at the broken window and let out a small laugh.

"You're going to have a lot to clean up, huh, Marimo?" he said.

Zoro swung his "swords" to his sides and bursted forward towards Sanji. Sanji quickly lifted up his leg and made contact on his shin. Zoro grinned. "Winner cleans up and buys drinks." Sanji grimaced at the bet, but agreed to do it anyway. Zoro smiled widely as he jumped back and got in his fighting stance once more. Sanji also stepped backwards and prepared his legs for the fight.

"Hold on a min." Sanji said as he held up a hand. He undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled them off to reveal white boxers that resembled shorts. He tossed his pants to the sides and sighed happily. He crouched and shifted his weight from side to side. "Now I can fight full on." He shouted.

Zoro let out a short laugh. "Ha! With or without pants, you're going to lose, Shit Curls!"

Sanji grit his teeth and ran forward. He jumped in the air and brought his right leg down onto Zoro's defending "swords". Zoro gripped the "swords" until his knuckles turned white, then pushed Sanji away. He slashed against Sanji's leg and a small cut appeared on the milky skin. Blood began to drip down and Zoro grinned widely.

"49 more cuts like those and I'll be the winner." He hissed venomously.

Sanji frowned and sneaked a kick at Zoro's unguarded face. A twin cut to Sanji's appeared on Zoro's cheek bone.

"49 more cuts like those and I'll be the winner." He echoed with a grin.

"Ch" Zoro scoffed as he ran towards Sanji once more. He swung his "sword" and made contact with Sanji's calf. Another small cut formed with a drizzle of blood trickling down. _2. 48 to go._ He murmured quietly to himself as he once again lunged to cut up his opponent.

*A/N: So it pretty much went like this for a long time. Zoro cutting Sanji. And Sanji cutting Zoro. Since it's 50 cuts and they're both strong, this went on for a while. It is now 6:13PM. Zoro has gotten 47 cuts on Sanji. Sanji has gotten 45 cuts on Zoro.*

"Only 3 more cuts to go, Shit Curls!" Zoro panted as he wiped away the blood that was starting to trickle into his eye. Sanji let out a small, weak laugh.

"I'm only 2 behind you, Marimo!" he smirked. "I see the newest cut on you is affecting your vision." He commented as he saw Zoro close the eye that was starting to burn with blood. He flashed to the blind side and aimed a kick at Zoro's ribs. Zoro reflexively blocked with his "swords" and grit his teeth. He blocked with one sword and slashed Sanji with the other. Sanji grunted in pain as he jumped back and held his cheek. He looked at his hand and saw that it was soaked with blood. He clenched that hand and started running towards Zoro once more.

"GAH!" Zoro cried as he fell to his knees.

Sanji skidded to a stop but bursted once more to look at Zoro.

"Marimo! Oi! Marimo! You okay? I only scratched you 45 times! That shouldn't be that much for you! Hey, really, you okay? SAY SOMETHING?" Sanji screamed in an honest worried tone.

Zoro cracked a grin and drew his swords. "Gotcha." He swung his "swords" and they contacted with Sanji's raised crossed arms. Two neat wounds opened up and Sanji let out an angry and exasperated groan.

"49 and 50. Game. Set. Match." Zoro happily said as he threw the sticks to the side. Sanji was furious.

"That was just plain dirty, Marimo! Pretending like you were hurt just so that I would get close to you." Sanji shouted, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Zoro shrugged. "Your fault for falling for it." He then split a wide grin. "Now," he began as he walked towards Sanji. He stopped in front of him and smirked. "Put your filthy pants back on and clean up this mess. All. By. Yourself." He mimicked Sanji's words and also nudged Sanji's chest with his pointer finger for emphasis on each word. He started to walk away from Sanji and abruptly turned back.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. You're buying drinks too, Shit Curls." Zoro sneered.

Sanji lowered his head and grit his teeth. "I know, Marimo. I have a great place for us to get drunk." He let out through his teeth.

"Then show me." Zoro replied.

**Yiuske's Final Thoughts/Rants/Whatever-the-Hell-She's-thinking-right-now: **Hey again guys! So, this is completely different from the original writings of this piece. Yiuske really does want to apologize about that! She didn't mean to ruin the entire thing…But she thinks and hopes that this is actually better than the first one! Of course, the next chapter is basically going to be the bar scene and the apartment. Just a bunch longer and a lot more detailed! Yiuske's detailing skills are really weak, so she's working really hard to try to boost those up! Yiuske has drafted out how the next 2-3 chapters are going to go, so from here on out, Yiuske is going to try to update often! :D Please review because Yiuske always writes faster if people review! Helpful advice always works out :3 Thanks for reading, Reader-san! Until next time, Ja Ne! *Yiuske pewfs away*


	2. Chapter 2

**Opening: **Hellow Reader-san! Yiuske-chan is so happy that you are reading her second chapter in her first fanfic! Yiuske-chan is bursting with so much joy right now! Okay, so Yiuske-chan has updated the first chapter, if Reader-san wants, Reader-san can read the updated chapter! The new one is much better and much more detailed! Yiuske-chan hopes that this chapter will be good as well. Please don't flame unless it's for helpful advice :D Yiuske-chan will let Reader-san read now! *so pewf she went*

**Summary of Previous Chapter: **So, what happened in the previous chapter was that Zoro came to Sanji's high school, Piece High, and was a star student really. He popped in the eyes of every teacher, even the scary English teacher, Mr. Katsuyaki. Then, because of his sleeping, Zoro had to clean the 3rd year's hall. Sanji pops out and they have a battle. Winner of the battle had to buy drinks. Read the previous chapter to see the winner, or be a lazy butt and just read this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Yiuske-chan doesn't own One Piece. Only Oda-sensei has the privilege to own One Piece. Let's face it, Reader-san, if Yiuske-chan owned One Piece…Kids would not be able to read the manga or watch the anime…It would be much too dirty for their eyes. *snickers evily*

**Warning:** This is BL (boyxboy). Reading the first chapter was okay, since nothing was really there, but if this kind of stuff disgusts or disturbs Reader-san in ANY way, please LEAVE at once. Yiuske-chan doesn't want to deal with any mean things… AU and rated M. So, yosh! Let the fun begin!

All for You

**Chapter 2: Drunk**

"Oi, Asshole, you almost done with that glass? I wanna get some booze." Zoro grumbled as he leaned against the school wall. They had just finished their fight/bet and Zoro was the victor.

"Hold on to your balls, Marimo. We'll get the booze." Sanji grumbled lowly as he fumbled with the broken glass in his hands. "Argh! God dammit." He exclaimed. He peered down at this right hand and saw blood oozing out of this pointer finger. _Shit, how am I going to cook now?_ He thought to himself. His mind filled itself with punishments but went blank went Zoro bent over and held Sanji's hand. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro stuck the finger into his mouth and began sucking, his black eyes never leaving Sanji's sky-blue ones.

Sanji blushed due to embarrassment and quickly pulled his hand away. "You fucked up Marimo. Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted as he backed away slightly.

Zoro put a hand behind his head and scratched. "Maa, Shit Curls, I just did that to stop the bleeding." He stared at Sanji's hand and smirked. "It stopped bleeding. Now hurry up and show me that place! You know how impatient I get when it comes to booze."

Sanji nodded and waved his hand. He knew just how impatient Zoro could get when alcohol was involved. Zoro had become a drinker ever since middle school. Even then it seemed like he and the beverage had some sort of affair. Every night or just about every night, Zoro would appear at Sanji's house and barge into it like he was family, sneak into the wine cabinet and drink to his heart's desire. Sanji shook his head violently to forget the rotten memory and got back to the task at hand. He gingerly threw away the glass into a nearby garbage disposal and walked back to Zoro. Zoro put both arms around his head and cracked a smirk.

"'Bout time! Now, show me this bar of yours. Does it have good booze?" Zoro asked eagerly.

Sanji glanced at the school's main giant clock and grinned. "7:00PM sharp. The best bar in town has just opened." He informs Zoro.

Zoro's smirk widens. "It better live up to my expectations." He said shortly.

Sanji snorted. "Oh it will." He replied. He started towards the entrance of the school and motioned Zoro to follow.

詩人ちゃん

On the way towards the bar, an uneasy silence fell upon the two boys. Sanji was walking with both hands in his pockets and slouching slightly. He glanced at Zoro, who was right beside him, arms still wrapped around the back of his head and his usual scowl placed on his face. Zoro eyed Sanji and Sanji quickly averted his eyes. Zoro grumbled incoherently and let out a big sigh. Sanji turned his head. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Zoro released his grip on the back of his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"I want my booze right now." He explained.

Sanji scoffed. "Tch. We're almost there, so shut it, Marimo."

"Don't tell me what to do, lazy excuse for a cook!" Zoro sneered.

"I'll tell you to do whatever I want to tell you, so shut it, Steel-for-Brains!" Sanji shot back.

Zoro groaned and shouted to the sky. "ARE WE THERE YET?"

Sanji massaged the bridge of his nose as he heard the question. "No, not yet. Just a bit more." He muttered through his teeth as patiently as he could.

Zoro waited five seconds and repeated the question. "**ARE WE THERE YET?" **

"NO, WE'RE NOT THERE YET, SO JUST SHUT UP, MARIMO!"

"MAKE ME, NOSEBLEED!"

"DON'T BAIT ME, YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. ARE WE **FUCKING THERE YET?**" Zoro screeched once more.

Sanji abruptly stopped and spread his hands to each side of him.

"Here we are, Marimo. See, didn't take that long." Sanji said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. That's great and all, but can we just go inside now? I deserve an ice cold glass of booze right about now." Zoro said impatiently with a wave of his hand. He started towards the door and turned his head to face Sanji.

"And you're going to pay for every drop that goes in me." He finished with a smirk.

Sanji let out an exasperated groan as he walked into the bar. Zoro closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Sanji looked at him with a raised brow, but waved it away. He walked towards the bartender and pointed to Zoro.

"Hit him with anything hard. I'll have my usual." Sanji said while taking a seat. The bartender smiled kindly, nodded slightly, and got to work. He was a stout old man with a salt-and-pepper beard and matching thinning hair. He had known Sanji for a long time and knew the attraction he had to alcohol, so he let it slide when the underaged drinker came. He walked towards Sanji and Zoro, who took a seat next to Sanji, and handed them their drinks. The old man whipped out his wash cloth and began cleaning a cup. He took a glance at Sanji, who was sipping his beverage, then took a glance at Zoro, who was chugging his.

"So Sanji, I see that you've brought along a friend. A male to boot. Someone special?" the old man asked, wearing a smirk he didn't bother to hide.

Sanji nearly choked on his drink as his eyes widened and his hand immediately flew up to his mouth to catch anything that spilled over. He slammed his drink on the table and glared at the old man with fiery eyes and flared nostrils.

"You old fart! This Marimo is nothing special to me! Get it into your head. I just owe him a drink, that's all. There's nothing to it." Sanji strained. He peered into his now soiled drink and demanded a new one. The old man, smiling wildly, obliged to the demand. Zoro slammed his drink on the table with full force and let out a loud and happy sigh.

"Oji-san, that's the best!" he exclaimed to the old bartender as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

The old man laughed softly and handed him another cup of the same beverage. Zoro began chugging once more. The bartender leaned against a shoulder and stared at Zoro. When Zoro slammed the cup onto the table once more, the old man asked him, "So, friend of Sanji, what is your name?"

Zoro wiped his mouth free of the alcoholic residue and replied, "Zoro. What's it to ya, Oji-san?"

The old man laughed once more. He glanced at Sanji and found him still seething with fury from the first statement. His attention turned once more to Zoro, and he smiled. "Oh, nothing, Zoro. I was just curious. And my name is Ben. I'm not old enough to be called 'oji-san'."

Zoro smiled and tapped the table for another round. Ben cracked another smile and turned to refill the cup. Zoro nudged a furious Sanji with his elbow and pointed to Ben with his thumb. "This guy is a booze-making genius!" he said with a giant smile. Sanji glanced at him without turning his head. His hand was still on the glass that Ben had newly made him and was swirling around the contents of it with his other hand.

"Yeah. The old fart is pretty good with dashing around liquids that make people beg to have more." He replied with a hiss.

Zoro looked at him with a raised brow. "What's your problem, Curly?" Before Sanji could answer, Zoro waved a hand. "Tch. I don't even care. As long as you're paying for all this, I couldn't care any less!" he said with an ecstatic voice.

Sanji grit his teeth and gripped his glass. The next thing he knew, shattered glass was all over his hand and blood began to trickle down from Sanji's hand to the table. Sanji's eyes were wide and Zoro's looked no different. The first to move was Ben. He whipped his cloth out and gently put pressure on the hand with the cloth to stop the bleeding. He instructed Zoro to keep the pressure while he went to go grab bandages from the back. Zoro looked at Sanji with concerned eyes. Sanji peeked at him and made contact with the dark eyes. He quickly looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"W-Why are you making that face, M-Marimo? I-It's not like my arm got cut off." Sanji stuttered.

Zoro frowned. "Your hand is bleeding, Shit Cook. Your _cooking_ hand."

Sanji looked back at Zoro with flames in his eyes. "You fucked up retard, I know it's my cooking hand! Luckily, my fingers weren't punctured too harshly, so I can still cook without too much pain."

Zoro was about to interject but Ben came right at that moment. He presented Sanji with a gauze and wrapped Sanji's hand securely with it. He gave a slight nod to Zoro, who backed up and nodded in return. As Zoro returned to his seat, he looked upon Sanji's face once more. His eyes widened as Sanji turned towards him with large, sad, sky-blue eyes. They seemed to say, '_It hurts. It really does hurt. Can you help me?'_ Hearing this false plead, Zoro quickly stood up and grabbed Sanji's hands. Sanji's melancholy eyes seemed to grow larger. Zoro leaned in and cupped Sanji's chin with one hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sanji's uninjured hand flew across Zoro's cheek. Zoro rooted to the spot he was in and held his cheek. He peered at it to see if there was blood. When he confirmed that there was no blood, he glared at Sanji.

"What the fuck is your problem, Shit Curls?" Zoro growled.

Sanji leaned backwards, eyes wide with surprise. "Me? You're asking what _my_ problem is? You were about to kiss me, you Marimo headed moron!" Sanji practically screeched.

Zoro mimicked Sanji's previous expression. "You were practically begging for it! Your eyes were all big and sad and-"

"If I may interject here." Ben interrupted their argument gently.

Zoro and Sanji stood still and looked at the old bartender. Ben pointed to the back table.

"You see that table? They're gonna have a contest there soon. I think you both should enter." Ben explained, changing the subject from Zoro and Sanji's argument.

Zoro and Sanji followed Ben's pointed finger and processed what they were just told. True to Ben's words, after a few moments, an earsplitting yell screamed, "OOOOOIIIII! EBERYBUN *hiccup* IN DA BAR! WE WAHR *hiccup* GUNNA HAB A DRINKIN COMPETITION TO *hiccup* SEE WHO CAH HOL THEIR BOOZE DA BEST! *hiccup*" [Translation: Oi! Everyone in the bar! We are gonna have a drinking competition to see who can hold their booze the best.]

The bar roared with laughter and dozens of men and women crowded around the table where the competition was to be held. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other with excitement, forgetting that the argument ever took place. With a silent agreement, both rushed to find a seat at the competing site, leaving behind a smirking old bartender.

"AALL *hiccup* RII! RULES ARE DATE YOU HAB TA *hiccup* FNSH AS MANY BODDLES *hiccup* OF HARDCORE BOOZE AS YA CAH. THE ONE OR ONES WHO HA FNSHED *hiccup* THE MOST BODDLES AND STILL SOBA *hiccup* WINS A FREE BABE! WELL, WHADDYA WAITIN FOR? BODDOMS UP! *hiccup*" [Translation: All right. Rules are that you have to finish as many bottle of hardcore booze as you can. The one or ones who have finished the most bottles and still sober wins a free babe. Well, what are you waiting for? Bottoms up!]

Roars of the surrounding people were deafening. 23 people were sitting around the round wooden table, slurping their drinks down in hungry anticipation for the free prostitute. Sneers of insults and booming drunk laughs echoed in everyone's ears.

"You're going down, Marimo!" Sanji blubbed as he finished his 4th cup.

"Get a new nickname, Nosebleed." Zoro mumbled as he was finishing his 4th cup as well.

Hearing the horrifying (yet utterly hilarious) name, Sanji choked on his 5th cup, yet he still trudged forward, hoping to show Zoro that he could hold down his liquor.

Hours passed and the remaining contestants were Zoro and Sanji. Bartenders sighed in relief as the numbers dwindled down to two. Cheers of adoring fans bellowed within the small frame of the bar. Boos and mockery full of jealousy slithering in between a few cheers every once in a while. Sanji and Zoro were neck and neck, both on their 32nd mug of beer. Everyone was in awe.

"GEMME ANODERR!" They shouted in accord. Glaring at each other, they screamed again, "DNO! GEMME DTWO MOAR!" They growled at one another due to the unity while the standing crowd whooped in laughter. The old bartender gave Zoro and Sanji their 33rd and 34th mugs of booze and they gladly gulped them all down. Zoro asked for one more, and Ben gladly gave him another cup; however, when Sanji pleaded another, the bartender gently refused to hand over the next mug. Sanji's face was glowing crimson and the cigarette that appeared in his mouth was drenched.

"GEMME *hiccup* ANODDERR WONEE YA OL FART BAG! I AIN'T *hiccup* DRUWNK YWET! EEF MARIMO CWAN HANDLE *hiccup* ANODER WONE SO CAN I!" Sanji slurred ridiculously. Zoro gave a concerned glance over to Sanji and sighed. He set down his winning 35th mug of liquor and gave his thanks to the bartender. Ben nodded his head towards the competition instigator and the instigator burst out in hiccuppy laughs.

"DER YA HAB *hiccup* IT BOOZE FANS! THE WINNER *hiccup* HOLDIN 35 MUGS OF BOOZE EN HIM! ZOOOOROOOOO! *hiccup*"

Words of praise boomed within the bar as Zoro carried Sanji with one of Sanji's arms around Zoro's neck and one of Zoro's arms around Sanji's neck.

詩人ちゃん

"Shit face, where do you live?" Zoro asked after they had left the bar

"Dat de apardmend complece ner da midde scoo. [Translation: At the apartment complex near the middle school.]" Sanji slurred once more, giggling in between every other word. Zoro sighed inwardly and kept walking. _He's such an idiot…drinking all that just to compete with me. _Zoro glanced over at Sanji and Sanji caught his eye. He smiled his wide drunk smile and Zoro blushed a crimson. _Damn. He looks so…_ Zoro shook his head to clear his mind of these forbidden thoughts. Soon, the two of them arrived at the apartment complex and Zoro asked what room Sanji was residing in.

"Rwoom 703!" Sanji replied with a humongous smile. Zoro's eyes widened as he heard the number.

"D-did you say Room 703?" Zoro stuttered. Sanji only nodded dumbly. Zoro's eyes never left the widened state as they both climbed up a mountain of stairs. When they arrived at Room 703, Zoro nervously glanced at the door next to it…Room 704. _Since when did the bastard live next to me?_ Zoro mentally screamed. _Shit…double fucking shit…_ Zoro cursed as he rummaged through Sanji's pockets to find the key and led him through Room 703. Sanji was mumbling incoherent things as he suddenly pulled Zoro to a nearby couch. He lied on top of the couch with his arms stretched out.

"Marimo-kuuuuuuunn! Vi Wurb YWUUUU! [Translation: I love you.]" Sanji grinned as he spoke cursively. Zoro stood in front of Sanji with eyes wider than before. He held out his hand, and Sanji reached out in anticipation. With his held out hand, Zoro punched Sanji with all his might.

"You fucktard! You're so drunk you're spewing out nonsense! Whaddya mean you 'love me'? Just a while ago, you slapped me for-" Zoro hissed.

"Dwaah! Marimo-kun pwunched mwee!" Sanji whined and interrupted Zoro's insult. Then his face became serious. He leaned in toward Zoro and whispered another incoherent blurb. Then he promptly glompped Zoro.

"Marimoooo-kuuuun! Slweep wif me!" Sanji begged.

Outraged by Sanji's constant begging and pleading, Zoro escaped to the door and quickly raced out, proceeding to slam the door behind him, leaving a softly weeping Sanji on the other side. Heaving a heavy sigh, Zoro walked no more than 5 feet to get within the chambers of his own room. He bursted the door open and slammed it closed. He kicked off his school boots and walked into his bedroom to plop down on his bed face down. He flipped himself to his back and stared up at the ceiling for hours, wondering about the rush of the day that had just passed. In his mind, recent flashbacks of the school day flooded his mind. He remembered the fight that he and Sanji had in the school hallway/back of the school and the rush of the fall as they fell out the glass window. Then his mind wandered to the bar scene with the glass again. Finally, his mind rested on the flushed face of a very drunk Sanji. He blushed a deep red and physically waved the picture away.

Soon after the wipe away, he peeled his eyes and mind off of the ceiling and pasted them on the clock that was sitting on his night-table. _1:46 A.M_ it read. Groaning, his mind wandered to Sanji next door. _That shit cook probably is lying on the coach still wondering if a woman is going to burst through the door. Ugh. Leaving him in that state is hopeless. I'll see if he's breathing, then I'll leave immediately. Then I'll take a good sleep!_ Zoro reasoned.  
He heaved himself out of his bed and went outside barefoot and without a shirt. The room was just next door and Zoro would be going back to his room right after anyhow, so he saw no reason to put any more clothes on. Jiggling the handle to Sanji's door, he found that it was open. Cautiously, he nudged the door open.

"Marimo-kun?" a soft voice asked.

Automatically, the same visual of a flushed Sanji poofed into Zoro's mind. Blushing madly, he rammed the door open and his jaw promptly fell off. Sanji was in the middle of the room, sitting with his legs behind him on each of his body, hands in front of his crotch, looking at Zoro with a flushed expression…completely naked.

**Yiuske-chan's Ranting time!:** Yiuske-chan is very grateful for Reader-san being so patient with the chapters! Yiuske-chan was away for 3 weeks due to vacation and had no technology whatsoever…This chapter is basically the continuation of the original Chapter 1, but Yiuske-chan changed many things…Gomenasai, Reader-san! *bows frantically* This chapter is much longer and more detailed, so Yiuske-chan hopes ever so dearly that Reader-san liked it! Chapter 3 should be out soon as well, if Yiuske-chan can take the challenge~~Please review and tell Yiuske-chan how she has done! She writes faster with more reviews, so yush! And beware…the next chapter is lemon. That is all. JA NE~~:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening: **Yiuske-chan here! :3 Thank you, Reader-san, for baring with this story so far *weak smile* Yiuske-chan is super duper happy and never really thought that she would write this shortly after she wrote a chapter already x3 So the OOC-ness in the previous chapter with Sanji in the bar was just something that Zoro was imagining. Ya know, booze made him a bit delusional x3 And if Sanji in this chapter seems OOC as well, Reader-san can think that, but Yiuske-chan thinks that it would be INSANELY cute if Sanji would act like this every time that he gets drunk. *laughs evilly* Yiuske-chan will let Reader-san read now. *so pewf she went*

**Summary of previous chapter: **Zoro and Sanji just finished their fight. They headed out to the bar, where Sanji and Zoro participated in a beer drinking contest. While in the contest, Sanji gets VERY VERY drunk…And becomes some odd Zoro-wanting-drunk ;D Zoro finds something quite delectable when he goes to Sanji's apartment.

**Disclaimer: **Yiuske-chan doesn't own One Piece. Does she look like a male Japanese mangaka genius? O.o

**Warning:** This is BL (boyxboy). Reading the first two chapters is okay if you don't like it much, but if Reader-san wants to read this chapter even though you hate BL, LEEEAAAVVVEE NOW! This has some serious lemon in it. Like, A LOT of lemon… Slight bondage. Smut? ~~You have been warned O_O

All for You,

**Chapter 3: Friends with Benefits**

Zoro shook his head and snapped out of his daze, and he managed his usual scowl.

"Oi, Shit Curls, What are you doing there? Sitting there with nothing on like that?" he barked.

Sanji shrank back at the harsh words. "I *hiccup* was just waiting for you, Marimo-kun. *hiccup*" Sanji slurred shyly as he shook his shoulders and pouted his lips. He glanced at Zoro and blushed. His mouth stayed in a pout and his eyes drooped slightly.

_Damn. What the hell is he thinking? Shooting his male pheromones everywhere like that?_ Zoro thought to himself. He groaned internally. Not being able to leave Sanji in the state that he currently was in, Zoro closed the door to Sanji's apartment and walked ever to him. He crouched next to Sanji and scowled. He looked around for a blanket and found one on the couch that was behind Sanji. The blanket was a light blue and had small white stars covering it. He whipped it off of the couch and wrapped it around Sanji.

"Put some clothes on, fucktard. You're gonna catch a cold." Zoro muttered as he wrapped the blanket around Sanji tightly.

Sanji looked into Zoro's dark eyes and blushed slightly as he pushed the blanket off his shoulders, revealing his creamy skin. He leaned towards Zoro. "If that's the case, could _you_ keep me warm?" Sanji whispered rasply into Zoro's ear.

Zoro shuddered as the words sent shivers down his spine and he gasped slightly. Seeing the slightly gaped mouth, Sanji slammed his lips onto Zoro's and wrapped his arms tightly around Zoro's neck. Zoro's eyes grew wide and instinctively attempted to pull away, but Sanji's grip on his neck was too strong. After several more measly attempts to break apart, Zoro gave in and followed Sanji's breathing in the overpowering kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's bare waist and placed Sanji's legs around his own waist. Sanji tightened his grip on Zoro's waist and licked the bottom of Zoro's lips, begging for entrance. Not noticing the plead, Zoro did nothing. Sanji furrowed his brows in frustration and slammed Zoro to the couch that was behind the snogging couple. Zoro gasped at the impact, and Sanji seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into Zoro's mouth. Zoro's eyes widened as the slick object rolled over his tongue.

Zoro was the first to break away due to the much needed air. A single strand of saliva connected the two bright red lips. Sanji grinned and traced Zoro's features. His fingers started at Zoro's eyebrows. He stroked them with both thumbs and then moved down to slide his fingers around Zoro's eyes and cheeks. He smiled when his fingers found Zoro's lips. He traced the thin lips with his middle finger. Zoro moaned lightly and Sanji's finger slipped into his mouth. Zoro drooped his eyes and licked the finger in his mouth. He sucked on the digit gently and received a slight moan from Sanji. Zoro smirked and bit the finger, drawing blood. Sanji yelped and shivered as Zoro sucked on the wound.

"Marimo-kun," Sanji whispered. "You're hard." He finished as he rubbed his own bulge against Zoro's tight tent.

Zoro pulled Sanji's fingers out of his mouth and leaned over to nibble on Sanji's earlobe. He moved upward to lick the outer shell of Sanji's ear and was rewarded a stifled moan. Zoro moved his hands to remove Sanji's knees from around him and placed one of his hands under Sanji's knees and the other hand wrapping around his back, holding him bridal style. Sanji looked up at Zoro with seductive eyes and glomped Zoro as he was carried to his bedroom.

"Oomf!" Sanji exclaimed when Zoro tossed him onto the bed. He scrambled to the wall at the head of the bed and seductively motioned Zoro to follow. With a sly grin, Zoro pounced on the bed and slammed his lips onto Sanji's hungrily. He broke the kiss and left a trail of saliva along Sanji's jaw. Sanji turned his head to the side and let out exuberant gasps as Zoro reached his neck and bit into the soft, creamy flesh. He wrapped an arm around Zoro's neck and winced as Zoro began to make another love mark on the flesh between Sanji's neck and shoulder.

"Nnn! Mar…imo…-kun! Not where my –swaans and –chwaans can see them, ne?" Sanji pleaded gently.

Zoro growled in agreement but trailed lower to create unnoticeable love bites on Sanji's milky chest.  
Suddenly, a blast full of pleasure shot throughout Sanji's body.

"Wah! Marimo-kun! That's for the ladies!" Sanji attempted to pull Zoro's head away from his chest, but Zoro didn't budge.

"Hn?" Zoro grunted as he licked Sanji's right pink nub. "But you're enjoying it so much." He stated smugly as he began sucking on the stiffening nipple, swirling his tongue thoroughly.

With his left hand, be began pinching, pulling, and twisting the free nipple. Sanji's eyes began to become wet with tears due to the overwhelming pleasure. He lifted a free hand to his mouth to muffle the escaping moans and pants, reactions resulting from Zoro's new technique of nibbling and grinding each of the nipples with various amounts of pressure. Zoro ended the pleasuring torture by kissing each nub wetly. Sanji's grip on Zoro's neck loosed, and he began to pant, chest rising and falling quickly. Zoro took the opportunity to trail downwards.

His hands outlined Sanji's body line as his lips trailed smoothly down and across Sanji's beautifully sculpted stomach. He swirled his tongue once around Sanji's belly button, and Sanji's arched his back at the sensation. Zoro quickly shot both hands to the top of Sanji's arched spine and traced it down to cup each of Sanji's tight butt cheeks. He squeezed them slightly which resulted in Sanji moaning.

_Damn…Who knew Shit Curls was this sensitive?_ Zoro thought smugly as he squeezed the plump again but with more ferocity. Sanji's eyes bulleted and his mouth let out a raspy gasp. Zoro seized the agape mouth with a rough kiss and released his grip on Sanji's plump flesh. His hands then moved slightly upwards to gently rub Sanji's throbbing, upright member…excruciatingly slowly.

"You're _this_ hard just from the foreplay? Shit Curls, just how drunk are you?" Zoro taunted in a light tone.

Sanji's face flushed a deep red and mimicked Zoro's signature scowl.

"I'm not drunk anymore! Stupid Marimo!" he interjected.

The scowl did not last long. Sanji's face contorted into a painful expression as Zoro's pace stayed the same. Zoro snorted at the horrible lie. He suddenly quickened the pace, and Sanji's expression changed once more to a satisfying face.

"Faster…don't…stop…faster…" Sanji panted to Zoro. Zoro smirked as he placed his lips against the tip of Sanji's member, all the while maintaining the quick pace with his hand. He licked the tip appetizingly and kissed it wetly. Sanji grunted at the touch. Zoro licked the member from the base to the tip and promptly engulfed the entire organ, ceasing the hand-job. Sanji let out a loud moan, and his hands searched for something to grasp. Eventually, they landed on a soft patch of hair. He gripped tightly to the mass and stifled a moan. Zoro, loving the response, began to suck harder, bob faster, and deep-throat Sanji's member.

"NGH! AAH…Mari...mo-kuuUUUN! I'm gonna- Haa *pant* Haa *pant* I can't!" Sanji's warned.

_Oh no you don't…_ Zoro mentally barked.

Immediately, Zoro released his oral grip from Sanji's member. An angry pout replaced a pleasured face.

"Oi, Marimo, why did you stop!? Finish what you star-OII! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!" Sanji yelled as Zoro slid off the bed. He walked up to Sanji's school uniform that was hanging on the closet directly in front of the bed and whipped off the blue-and-white striped tie hanging on the pure white polo shirt. He turned around and presented it to Sanji's horrified eyes.

"THIS is why I got up." He said with an evil grin. He returned to his spot on the bed and spread Sanji's legs once more and grinned when the nearly exploding member was revealed. With malicious glee, he tied the tie, like an actual tie, tightly around the throbbing organ.

"Marimo-kun!" Sanji squeaked. "I can't cum like this!"

Zoro smiled wickedly.

"Good." Was his only reply.

He wrapped his mouth once more over Sanji's member and began to suck the tip teasingly. As he did so, he looked over to a small table near the bed and saw a small bottle of lotion. He released his hold on the member and reached over to grab the bottle.

_Fuck…_ he cursed to himself. _My pants are still on. _

As if he had read Zoro's mind, Sanji flipped over onto his hands and knees and faced Zoro. He undid the button at the top and lowered his face to the zipper. He looked up at Zoro as he took the zipper in his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Zoro then took over, slid out of the pants, and threw them onto the floor. He then also took off his boxers and sighed at the sweet relief of the absence of pressure. After the few moments of relief, Zoro proceeded to squirt the lotion onto his burning erection. Sanji watched in awe as his eyes took in the massive-ness of Zoro's erection. He stroked the lotioned member with a finger and giggled.

"Maa, Marimo-kun." He said as he stroked it lightly. "You're so big." He finished with a child-like grin on his face.

Zoro blushed slightly but put his scowl back on. He pulled Sanji's finger off of his member gently and whispered in his ear, "Turn around on your hands and knees."

Sanji gasped at the whisper, but he followed Zoro's orders. He spun around and got into position. He pulled his cheeks as far as he could to reveal his winking entrance. Craning his neck around, he smiled smugly at Zoro, mocking him. _I know you want it,_ he seemed to be saying. Zoro smirked and rubbed his aching organ against the entrance. Sanji moaned in delight then squeaked in pleasure as Zoro rammed his hard-on into the entrance. He stayed painfully still until Sanji gave him a whimper of approval. When the sign was given, Zoro held Sanji's hips and began to fiercely thrust into the tight entrance.

_Goddamn, he's so tight…fuck…it feels so good. _ Zoro inwardly moaned.

_**Splsh. Slosh. Slish. Splish. Slosh.**_

"Araara, Nosebleed-kun, you're making such slutty noises." Zoro taunted.

Sanji craned his neck towards Zoro once more. "Don't say stuff like that, Marimo-kun! It's weird!" Sanji complained.

_**Splsh. Slish. Slosh.**_

"But you know it feels good, don't you, Slutty-Curl-kun?" Zoro rasped. He bent over and licked Sanji's spine. Sanji let out a loud mix of a gasp and moan and threw his head backwards. Zoro grunted as Sanji's entrance tightened around him.

"F-faster…Marimo-kun…f-faster!" Sanji moaned. "Harder…h-harder!" Sanji nearly screamed. "Goddammit, Marimo-kun, fuck me senseless!" Sanji screeched.

Zoro's smirk turned into a malicious grin as he rammed his member in and out of Sanji's entrance. His pace quickened to match Sanji's hip movements. He stuffed Sanji's ass with his entirely and began to hit his prostate with every thrust. Sanji's moans turned into pleasured gasps at every thrust.

"I'm *pant* about to cum…" Zoro hissed as his movements began to quicken and become even more powerful.

"Nnn…! *pant* Aaah…haa...haa...*pant* Zoro, cum inside." Sanji panted as he craned his neck backwards with a flushed face.

Zoro lifted his head in utter surprise. Hearing his name coming out of Sanji in that raspy pant with that sexy expression, he couldn't hold back. He expertly undid that tie off of Sanji's throbbing member and thrusted one last time into Sanji's entrance before coming into it. At the burst of Zoro's organ, Sanji gasped in utter pleasure as he came soon after Zoro did.

They fell on top of each other, gasping for air. Sanji squirmed from beneath Zoro and sat in a cris-cross position. He placed his hands in his lap and slouched over slightly with a flushed pout on his face.

"Marimo-kun?" Sanji questioned as he looked at Zoro.

Zoro shifted into the same position as Sanji and faced him.

"Yeah, Nosebleed?" he replied.

"That was a great fuck…" Sanji said with a shy face.

Zoro looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Umm…Thank you?" he replied.

An eerie silence came down upon them. Neither of them spoke for a while, due to the awkward silence.

_Is there suppose to be a weird silence like this? Who says something like that after they fuck? Don't people usually sleep after they fuck? Or do they talk? Shit Curls here is a dude, so I don't know what to do…Should I say something? Should I wait for him to say something? This silence is creeping the shit out of me…what the fuck should I do?! _Zoro's mind was flooding with questions that he didn't have any clue how to answer.

"Ano…Marimo-kun?" Sanji whispered almost silently.

Zoro drained his head of the flooding questions for the moment and looked at Sanji.

"Hn?" he grunted in reply.

"Ano….I thought about this for a bit...and…ano~" Sanji said slowly.

"What is it?" Zoro said lazily.

"Doyouidunnowannahaveafuckbud dyrelationship?idon'tknowifthat'seventhecorrecttermforit,maybeit'sfreindswithbenefits?idunnobutdoyouwannahavethatr elationship?ithinkitwouldbe-"

Zoro held his hands up to shush Sanji. "Oi, Oi! Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying."

Sanji blushed and drooped his head. Then he swung it back up and took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna have a friends-with-benefits relationship with me?" he asked slowly.

Zoro lifted his brow once more. "You wanna fuck me 'cause I fucked you senseless and 'cause we're neighbors? Shit Curls, just what kind of ladies' man are you?" Zoro taunted mercilessly.

Sanji's eyes popped. "N-no! Not like that! I mean, well, you d-do give a really nice fuck…What I mean is! We both need sexual r-release, right? And we a-are neighbors…." Sanji's voice faded to a whisper. His face turned into a bright red tomato. He had no idea how to ask the request.

Zoro burst into laughter and Sanji pouted in confusion.

"What so funny?!" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'll accept the request. If either of us are horny, we go to the other to relieve the pressure, am I right?"

Sanji's face lit up, and he nodded vigorously.

At once, Zoro's face turned dark.

"There will be no emotional feelings whatsoever. Understood? You will NOT fall in love with me." He hissed venomously.

"Tch! Like I would ever fall in love with you! BAAKKAA *hiccup* Marimo!"

_He's still drunk, isn't he?_ Zoro thought with an exasperated sigh. He smirked at the thought then yawned loudly.

"I think I'll crash here for the night. Too tired and too lazy to go back to my place. Mind?"

Sanji shook his head. "Feel free. I won't mind when I wake up, either. I'm not drunk ya know."

Unconvinced, Zoro sighed. He plopped onto the bed and Sanji curled up next to him. He sighed once more. _He's too drunk. I'm gonna get a hell of a beating tomorrow…oh well. I don't give a shit~sleep~sleep~~*sleeps*_

詩人ちゃん

Sanji woke up the next morning with a throbbing head.

"Ugh. Fuck. I shouldn't have drunk all that. Why the hell did I drink all that? Fuck, where's my cigarette?" he groggily asked to no one in particular. He ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair and held his head. He looked down and peered at his body. His eyes bulleted.

"MOTHER FUCKER! Why the fuck am I naked?!" He screamed as he jolted in his bed. He gasped as his back and ass sent electric signals full of pain. "Why does my back and ass hurt like crap?! Why-" he turned his head and saw a lump of algae.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MARIMO DOING HERE?!"

**Final Thoughts:** *sticks tissue up nose* Did Reader-san like the lemon? Yiuske-chan hopes you did! Yiuske-chan has never written lemon before, so please excuse her if something went wrong! Yiuske-chan is very very pleased that this chapter turned out to be awesome. :D Thank you, Reader-san for sticking with the story so far! Yiuske-chan will try her very hardest to make sure that this story is enjoyable! More lemon up ahead, don't you worry, Reader-san :3 *another tissue* Thank you for reviewing if Reader-san did! Please review if you haven't already…Yiuske-chan writes faster if more reviews come and cheer her on :D Thanks you Reviews to Master for all your helpful advice, Yiuske-chan loves them! Chapter 4 soon to come! Until next time, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening:** Herro, Reader-san! Yiuske-chan is very happy to see the reviews that Reader-san has given so far! Arrigato! *laughs joyfully* Yiuske-chan's Japanese friend is mad at her because "Yiuske" is not a real Japanese name…Therefore, "Yiuske" is now "Yousuke" meaning "ocean meditation". So, now _**Yousuke-chan **_(pronounced: Yoh-OO-skeh) will be my name…Gomen a million times if Reader-san is angered by the confusion! Now then…how was the previous chapter Reader-san? *pushes glasses up; flash; and smiles* More of that to come! (Btw, reviews asked for Sanji to be the seme; this shall happen, but it will happen later…don't worry!) Yousuke-chan will let Reader-san read now…Gomen for all the interruptions! *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter:** There was hardcore kinky lemon with Zoro and Sanji. That is all.

**Warning:** Yousuke-chan is warning non-BL-loving Reader-san…Do NOT read any further if BL displeases you! Chapter 3 should have been enough of a warning, ne? However, if Reader-san wishes, please read…but makes sure to have lots of tissues.

**Disclaimer:** No… I'm not the owner of One Piece…Yes…I am the owner of this love…heheh~  
Zoro: What the fuck did you make me do last chapter?!  
Sanji: Why do I act like a horny slut when I'm drunk?!  
Yousuke: *giggles* More of that to come, boys! *malicious laughter*

All for You,

Chapter 4: Please Go with Me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS MARIMO DOING HERE?!" Sanji bellowed.

Zoro rustled in the bed at the noise and swat his hand around like he was trying to turn off an alarm clock. "Ero-Cook, you're too loud. Shut up." He mumbled. He rolled over onto his back and his arms landed in Sanji's lap. Disgusted, Sanji jerked upwards into a standing position on his bed and kicked Zoro off.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Marimo?" Sanji asked venomously.

Zoro, like a cat, swiftly landed on his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair and scowled at Sanji.

"You let me stay, remember?" Zoro replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Sanji's eyes widened. "I…WHAT?!" he shouted.

Zoro yawned loudly then smirked widely. "I told you that you were drunk, didn't I?"

Sanji's face darkened into a shadowy crimson. "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?" he growled, leaking poison on each syllable.

Zoro's smirk grew even wider. "Me? I didn't do anything. You're the one who drank all the alcohol and then seduced me with your pheromones at full blast." He then lifted a pointer finger in the air as if he suddenly got an idea. "Ah! Also," he looked at Sanji and smiled sadistically, "I never knew your legs could bend in all those ways."

Sanji's expression swirled into a furious beast. He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Zoro with all his might. Abruptly, he halted all movement shortly after releasing the item. Bolts of electricity ran down his spine and up his lower entrance.

"Gah!" he cried out at he held the sore muscles.

Zoro didn't flinch as the pillow hit his face, instead, he began to chuckle quietly at Sanji's pain. As Sanji doubled over in pain, his chest and stomach came into visual. His eyes bulleted as he realized what the chicken-pox like blotches were on his entire front side. He thrust his head upwards to stare at Zoro with a menacing aura.

"You fucking Marimo! What the hell is up with all these hickies?!" Sanji yelled as he motioned towards his chest and stomach. His hands then trailed down to his back and lower entrance in pain, realizing why. "Why the hell did you rape me? You got problems?!" Sanji demanded as he looked Zoro from head to toe. His eyes narrowed in the process.

"And why are you the only one dressed?!" he demanded once more in a more shrill voice.

Zoro's eyes widened at the statement and at the shrillness in the tone. He looked down at himself and found that his pants were right back on. "Ara?" he looked back at Sanji and shrugged. "I suppose I put them back on in the middle of the night." He narrowed his eyes. "Also, I didn't rape you. You fucking LOVED it! You should've heard yourself! Making all those erotic noises…" Zoro whistled lightly at the memory. He glanced at Sanji and smirked. "And those hickies are my mark. No one is allowed to touch you now…fuck-buddy."

Sanji bursted into angry flames. "I DID **NOT** ENJOY RAPE! THAT'S WHY IT'S _RAPE_! AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY 'FUCK-BUDDY'?!"

Zoro raised a brow then wiped it away with a signature smirk.

"I knew you were dead drunk. So," he pulled out his phone, "I recorded most of what happened last night as proof."

Sanji's flames dimmed into confused swirls and question marks. "W-wait…what? When did you do that?" he asked cautiously.

Zoro shrugged. "I think around the time I got the lotion and you were pulling off my pants…Not sure." A smug smile appeared on his face. "You wanna find out?"

Sanji drooped his head in defeat. He slid into the position that he was in the night before when Zoro first came into the apartment, both legs behind him by his sides and hands in his crotch. "Play it…" he mumbled miserably.

Zoro's smug smile stretched as he pressed the recording.

_*static…static* "Maa, Marimo-kun…You're so big."_

Sanji whipped his head upward, his face in utter surprise and slight disgust as he heard his drunken voice. His eyes widened in despair as his moans of pleasure were played. His mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to speak, but no words came out.

*_Splsh. Squelch. Splosh. Splish._* "_Araara, Nosebleed-kun, you're making such slutty noises." _

Sanji stared at Zoro as he heard his voice and narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but Zoro held up a finger to stop him, his smug smile stretching even more.

"_But you know you it feels good, don't you, Slutty-Curl-kun?"_ the recording continued to play.

Sanji dug his nails into the bed sheets and clenched his teeth. He lowered his gaze once more and continued to listen to the playback of the previous night. Tears began to trickle down his pale cheeks as he heard himself being pleasured by the marimo that stood before him. Slight sobs escaped his clenched teeth as he climaxed with the offender. The blurry scenes of the night played in his head, mocking him. At each scene, he begged for his drunk self to cease his movements, his moans of pleasure, everything. He raised his hands to his ears to block out the memories and the echoing of the recording.

*_static…static…static…_*

A long eerie silence was all the recording spewed out. Sanji removed his grip on the sides of his face, relieved that the recording ended. He sighed happily and looked up at Zoro. His expression rewound and became a swirl of despair once more. Zoro's smug look hadn't moved an inch.

"…_friends-with-benefits with me?"_

Sanji's lips turned into a straight line. His expression turned to stone. He had heard enough of the recording. Somehow, the marimo had framed him. Possibly, a person that sounded like himself had voluntarily, or even forcibly, done this to blackmail him in the future. Sanji thought every existent possibility but only half-heartedly believed any of them.  
He took his legs from behind him and let them hang over the bed. He pulled back the covers and crawled inside. Then he pulled the covers over his head.

Zoro stared at the sight and laughed. "What are you doing under there, Ero-cook?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just leave me alone to die~ Tell my –swaans and –chwaans that I loved them all!" Sanji croaked.

Zoro stopped the recording, put it away, and shook his head at the miserable sight. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. The scenes from the previous night also played in his head like a theatre production. He had known that the cook was drunk, but he did not expect for him to be this distressed over the matter. In fact, he had thought the cook was gay since he met the ladies-man! Always being too respectful of them but never doing anything. It was enough for him to think that the easily-drunk-cook was gay.

Zoro sighed in exasperation and punched the blob. "Wallowing in the covers that's covered with what we did last night isn't going to help with anything. Get up, Shit-cook. We're going to school. You can see your screechy fan club there, ne?"

The blob nodded slightly.

Zoro scowled and punched the blob once more. "Then get up. I'll come and get you when you're ready."

Zoro heaved himself off the bed and headed towards the apartment door. He exhaled with annoyance at the troublesome thoughts of school and left the room with a slam.

Sanji threw the covers into the air and rolled onto the ground. After several moments of painful groans, he picked himself up. He turned to the bed and scrunched his face in disgust.

_I am getting an entirely new bed. _ He thought to himself as he walked up to his uniform. He stared at the crisp white polo shirt. His fingers skimmed over the school crest, a lion on its hind legs with ribbons draped around it, that was stitched onto the shirt. His hands trailed down to the slender khaki pants. He shook his head and rubbed his tear-stained eyes.

_At least the extra uniform is okay. The one from the fight is all over the living room for some reason. _He thought happily. Then he scrunched his face once more. _Ugh…I need to shower…_ Abruptly, his eyes transformed into hearts and he floated to the bathroom. He flew into the shower and hot water burst from the shower hose. _I must look my best for the –swaans and –chwaans! I'm certain they would want to see a beautiful man, not a gay man that was raped at night by a vicious marimo…_ He thought happily once more but now with irritation on the side. With inhuman speed, he lathered and rinsed his luscious blonde hair, soaped his well-muscled and recently violated body, and dried himself. He walked out the bathroom to put his school uniform on. He took the white polo off of the hanger and slid his arms through the arm holes. While adjusting the collar, he began to take the pants of the hanger as well. He slid his slim, powerful legs through the khaki pants and heaved a sigh. His hands reached for the hanger once more but only found wood.

"Ara? Where's my tie?" he said aloud to no one in particular. He scanned the room and to his horror, found the tie on the floor next to the bed. With a mixed look of horror and disgust, he picked up the tie and examined it. His fingers came across a sticky residue. Sanji froze to the spot while his mind raced through the events of the previous night, desperately searching for an answer for this substance.

Boom.

Sanji dropped the tie as his jaw slacked and his eyes widened. The blurry scenes played through his head. Zoro abruptly leaving the bed, walking towards the uniform, whipping it off the hanger, and tying the tie around his manhood. Sanji wrapped his arms around his ears and threw his back in agony.

"Why?! Why me? Why would that stupid Marimo pick on me?!" Sanji bawled. He threw his hands to his sides and violently kicked his bed in frustration.

"I'll get that Marimo…" he said vengefully. "Does he think that he can rape me and get away with it? Two can play at that game. I'll expose him of being gay and embarrass his ass off the face of the planet!"

He picked up the stained tie and walked over to a mirror that was hanging next to the closet that had the hanger for the uniform. He ran his hand through his damp blonde locks and smirked at his rugged, woman-alluring, sexy looks. _I'll make sure we BOTH have fun._ (A/N: Interpret that in any way Reader-san wants.)

詩人ちゃん

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Oooii! Ero-cook, we're gonna be late for school!" Zoro shouted nonchalantly as he banged on Sanji's door. He ran his hand through his moss-like hair and wished for a nap. He slung his bag over his left shoulder and stuck his right hand in his pocket.

BANG. BANG. BANG. "Hurry it up, Nosebleed-kun! You're precious flock of birds awaits you!" Zoro grumbled loudly with irritation.

"Shut the fuck up, Marimo! There are neighbors still sleeping!" a voice called distantly.

_Well, you're not being too quiet yourself…_ Zoro thought to himself in amusement.

The apartment door swung open and out came Sanji. He slung his bag over his right shoulder, closed the apartment door, and spread his left hand out in a sweeping motion. "Well? Not too bad for a 20-min cleanup, don't you think, Marimo?" he gleamed brightly.

Zoro looked Sanji up and down. He grunted and turned to the stairs, blushing as he turned so Sanji wouldn't notice. "I-It's wonderful Shit Brow. Now hurry up." He praised sarcastically.

Not seeing the slight blush or the stutter, Sanji watched Zoro descend down the steps with an agape jaw. _He didn't notice anything? The new cologne for my –swans and –chans? The crisp clothes that fit perfectly? The tie he used as bondage?! _Sanji's jaw snapped shut, and he scoffed. _Tch. It's Marimo…I thought that since he's like that he would notice, guess not. Well, at least the girls will!_ His eyes transformed into hearts as the thought ran though his mind. He floated down the steps and caught up with Zoro.

Zoro glanced over at Sanji and raised a brow. _What's he trying to do? He's shooting his pheromones everywhere…smelling and looking like that. Is he TRYING to grab the attention of every person on this planet?!_ Zoro thought as he continued to walk towards the school.

"Marimo." Sanji suddenly said.

Zoro looked to his side and saw Sanji staring ahead at the entrance of the school.

"What are you staring at, Shit Brows?" Zoro scowled.

Sanji pointed ahead in the direction he was staring. "You see the blur up there? And the smoke that's behind it?"

Zoro squinted but also saw the image that Sanji was describing. He lifted a brow and looked back at Zoro. "Yeah. What of it?" he replied with a hint of annoyance. He didn't feel like playing this guessing game.

Without breaking his gaze with the blur, his eyes turned into hearts. "My swans are early today!" he replied in his I-love-every-girl-in-the-world voice.

Zoro squinted once more at the blur, began to make out shapes, and hear distant 'kya's. Several head began to form, as well as body lines. However, he couldn't make out the legs. With a jolt, he stopped in his tracks and back pedaled instantly. _Holy shit! Those girls are sprinted towards Swirl Brow at top speed. O_O _Zoro thought as he desperately tried to find a safe zone but to no avail. The mob of squealing women engulfed in along with the ever welcoming Sanji.

"My beautiful angels! How are you all doing this fine morning?" Sanji asked as he flipped his hair just the way the girls loved it.

"KYYAAA! SANJI-SAMA! We're doing just fine!" they replied in fangirl unison.

Zoro was pushed out of the mob by a few desperate girls and caught himself from falling face first into the concrete. He rubbed his head and looked back at the sparkling girl-magnet. _What the hell?_ He thought angrily. _I didn't get a happy 'good-morning' when I saw him. And why are those girls fawning all over the guy? _

"SANJI-SAAMAA! PLEASE COME WITH US TO THE NEW KARAOKE PLACE AFTER SCHOOL!" they squealed.

Sanji beamed at the girls and answered, "Of course my beautiful swans. However, may my algae-haired friend come along? I feel anxious thinking about being surrounded by so many stunning, blossoming women." He caressed the closest girl on the cheek with the back of his free hand. The girl, whose cheek was touched, squealed while the rest of the fangirls turned around to Zoro, who was now crossing his arms in utter annoyance.

"KYYAA!" they squealed as they recognized him. "The Kendo champion! Of COURSE he can come!" they squealed in approval.

Zoro shot Sanji a dirty look and was about to refute just as the school bell began to ring.

_DING DONG DING~~_

The fangirls gasped in surprise and turned back to Sanji. "Sanji-sama! That's the school bell! We must get going to class, or sensei will mark us tardy! We cannot allow Sanji-sama or the Kendo champion to receive a tardy mark!" they girls agreed as they dragged both Sanji and Zoro to class 3-A.

詩人ちゃん

"Good bye Sanji-sama!" the girls that were not in 3-A said. "Please do not forget about the meeting! We will be waiting after school at the gate!" they all shouted as they ran down the halls.

Sanji simply crossed his arm over his heart and bowed at the waist slightly. He lifted his head slightly and winked at them. Zoro grimaced as he heard the distant and echoing girls squeaking and squealing. He walked to his seat and sat down. Sanji, now back from his gentleman-mode, followed suit and took his seat behind Zoro. Zoro dropped his bag lazily onto the floor and rested his head against his fist. He closed his eyes and began to nap. Sanji took note of the deep breathing and rolled his eyes. _Did he always sleep like this through school? I don't think I've ever seen him sleep when we were together in grade school…Well, he's screwed anyway~_ Sanji thought as the math sensei walked through the door and hurriedly began the class.

"Class, the schedule today is shortened due to a nation-wide teachers meeting. So classes today will only be 30 min long. Please continue to pay attention to your classes despite the shortness of them. Now…" the sensei explained and then immediately jumped into complex math equations and graphs.

Sanji glanced at Zoro once more and found him still dozing. _Why does that Marimo sleep so much? _Sanji thought as he stifled a yawn. He raised his hand to his open mouth to cover up the yawn. He rested his head on an open palm, a similar stance to Zoro's. He averted his eyes to the sensei and tried to focus on the math lesson on logs and natural logs, but everything came out as 'bla dah bla dah blah blah dah blah'. He shrugged, exhaled, and closed his eyes.

"Sanji…Sanji…Sanji…" a distant voice whispered. "Sanji…Sanji…Sanji! Sanji! For goodness sakes, wake up!" a gruff voice grunted.

Sanji jolted awake. His arm that was supporting his head fell to the side and his head banged on his desk. He tossed his head up and revealed a trail of saliva that escaped from the side of his mouth. Blushing, he quickly wiped the trail and rubbed his eyes. After gaining his vision back, he looked upwards to see Zoro with his eyebrow raised.

"Shit Curls, what are you doing? It's lunch time." He said casually.

Sanji's eyes bulleted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LUNCH TIME?!" He shouted as he abruptly slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

A couple dozen pairs of eyes stared at the stressed blonde. An eerie silence lingered in the room. Sanji turned five different shades of red as he sat back down and covered his head in shame.

"Why is everyone in here eating?"

Zoro grinned widely and pat his head with a single thump.

"We're all eating in here today. The girls wanted to stay with you and stalk your sleeping face. I stayed because I wanted to be the one to wake you up and embarrass you like I just did." He said smugly.

Sanji peeked through his arms and muffled out, "Come to the karaoke place with me and the girls today."

Zoro raised a brow and scowled. "No thank you." He said curtly.

Sanji raised his head to rest it on top of his arms. "And why not? The girls are pretty cute. I could hook you up with one. Then you can fuck her instead of me." He reasoned.

Zoro shook his head. "I dislike these girls. They're too possessive. It's weird. Plus, I'd rather sleep."

Sanji exhaled in exasperation. "It's always sleep with you. Find an attractive girl and stay with her."

"Lunch is ending soon. Better get ready for the next class." Zoro said, abruptly ending the conversation.

詩人ちゃん

For the next few classes, Zoro and Sanji didn't speak to each other, nor did Sanji bring up the karaoke meeting again. Once the bell rang for 7th period, Sanji poked Zoro in the back with an eraser.

"Oi, Marimo. Come to the karaoke place with me." Sanji said once more.

"If I declined earlier, what makes you think I'll agree this time?" Zoro asked.

Sanji just shrugged. "Dunno. But come with me. I need to hook you up with a girl."

Zoro scowled once more. "We were going so well with not talking to each other the last few periods, what happened?" he asked, ignoring the offer.

Sanji groaned. "Ugh. Just come with me." _If he gets a girlfriend, then he's bound to stay away from my ass._ Sanji thought desperately.

"No. I won't go." Zoro finalized as he entered Mr. Katsuyaki's grey jail cell.

Once more the room sat in complete silence as the students waited for the sensei to enter.

_Click Clack. _The students inhaled sharply and held the air as Mr. Katsuyaki entered the classroom. He closed the door with a light slam and stood in front of his desk at the front center of the room.

"_Hello class. Today we will be speaking solely in English in the 30 minute span that we have today. If I hear even a syllable in Japanese, I will give you a Saturday detention. Find a partner and have a conversation."_ Mr. Katsuyaki explained. He looked around at blank faces and sighed. "Raise your hand if you did not understand what I explained." He said with a slight tone of exasperation. At the sight of no hands going up, he gave a smirk. "_Just a syllable, and you're off to a weekend with me. Now, go. You have until the bell rings._"

Sanji immediately pulled Zoro and began to converse in English.

"_Come to the karaoke place with me. I will get you THE most beautiful girl."_ Sanji begged.

Zoro scowled. "_I refuse. Didn't I tell you?"_

Sanji banged his head onto the table. He lifted his head back up and looked into Zoro's scowling face. _Finding a girl for him shouldn't be too hard. He just needs to come along. I mean…he has good looks. His dark eyes shimmer when he smiles. And his laugh is just adorable. He's a pretty good kisser too…_ Sanji's eyes widened as the thought ran through his brain. His face turned a dozen shades of red and pink.

"_Hey. Shit Curls. What's wrong? You're face got all red. Do you have a fever?"_ Zoro asked, genuinely concerned. He lifted a hand to Sanji's forehead, swept the blonde strands aside, and left his hand there for a few moments before touching his own forehead.

"_It doesn't seem like you have a fever._" He replied as Sanji's face turned a deep crimson.

"_Please go to the karaoke place with me."_ Sanji begged as he buried his face in embarrassment.

"_I have told you a thousand times. I do not want to say it anymore._" Zoro replied.

"_But whyyyy?_" Sanji whined with a muffle. "_I can hook you up with a hottie!_"

Zoro shook his head. "_I doubt this school can produce a sexy girl. Your taste is just off."_ Zoro ended smugly.

Sanji lifted his buried face furrowed his brows in frustration. "_I do not! I believe that-_"

"_Yes, yes, you believe that all women are beautiful and blah. I know that. I just don't want to go to some place when I could be peacefully napping somewhere. School ends early, so I want to nap more._" Zoro intervened with a yawn.

"_School ends early, so you should come to the place with me! Then you can sleep later! Please go with me_." Sanji begged one last time.

Zoro glanced at the clock that was above the entrance door. _The bell's gonna ring soon. _He groaned in utter exasperation. "_I will not go with your crowd. Do you understand? I've said it in two languages. You should understand now._"

Sanji opened his mouth to reply, but the bell beat him to it. Zoro stood up with inhuman speed and sped out the door, leaving an angered and flustered Sanji behind. Sanji closed his mouth and got up as well. _Why does he refuse to go to the karaoke place? Girls will be flooding it today! It's around noon, so there won't be too many people there either~. English class was horrible. I was so flustered, so un-gentleman-like._ His hand went up to his forehead, where Zoro had checked to see if he had a fever. _His hand was so cold._ Sanji stood absolutely still. His hand trailed down to his mouth, and he covered it in shock. _Did I really think that his touch felt good against my skin? _He began to have an inner panic attack but pushed it down.

Sanji walked to the entrance gates, met up with the squealing fangirls and looked around for Zoro. He slumped in disappointment. _He really isn't coming, is he?_ He thought. Then he immediately mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts. He was a _ladies'_ man. He would be with beautiful ladies and no Marimo would stop him!

"Shall we go, my stunning beauties?" he asked with a gentleman-like bow, pushing everything green out of his mind.

With squeals, the girls dragged Sanji to the karaoke studio. Along the way, they chatted and laughed and flirted endlessly. When they finally reached the studio, it was 12:15PM. Sanji and about 5-6 other girls went up to the front desk and requested room C, while the rest of the girls requested room D. They walked to the right side of the studio and kept straight as they saw the signs **C **and **D**. They settled in their respective rooms. Sanji, being the gentleman he was, held the room door open for all the girls, in his room and in the other room as well, before he himself entered. He looked outside to the halls and saw a flash of bright green hair.

"Marimo…" Sanji whispered in disbelief.

**Final Thoughts:** Wah! Yousuke-chan finally finished this chapter! It took her every single minute that she could spare to write this! She is sorry that it didn't come sooner! School was a pain on the first week, but she finally sat down and began to write! Updates from now on will be once a week. She will update on either Fri, Sat, or Sun, depending on the amount of homework teachers give her…But look forward to the next chapter, Reader-san! It's filled with lemon! ^_^ Until next time, JA-NE! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Opening: **Yousuke-chan here! How is Reader-san? Yousuke-chan is dying from school, but she is trying her best! Please enjoy this wonderful continuation of ZoroxSanji! Reader-san please enjoy! Yousuke-chan hopes that you do ^_^ Yousuke-chan will let you read now! *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter: **Sanji gets invited to a karaoke place by his fangirls. He begs Zoro to come as well so that he can hook Zoro up with a girl to get him away from Sanji.

**Warning: **Once more, this is a BL, Yaoi, whatever. If Reader-san doesn't want to see this, please leave. Yousuke-chan doesn't want to deal with it! NO FLAMES! Arrigato ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Yousuke-chan isn't a 30 something year old man who writes/draws piracy genius! Instead, she writes piracy BL stories based on the stories that the man writes. :D

All for You,

Chapter 5: Anytime, Anywhere, When Needed

"Marimo…" Sanji whispered in disbelief.

He slightly turned towards the halls but was stopped by the last girl entering.

"Sanji-sama…Are you going somewhere?" she asked nervously, not wanting her idol to leave her presence.

Sanji turned back around to face the timid girl. He grinned. She was a beauty, like the other girls. Long dark hair, beautiful shape, and a cute face with puppy dark eyes. _They look like Marimo's…_ He thought. He mentally screeched. _WTF?! Did I just think that a lovely angel like her could even compare to trash like Marimo?! _He mentally slapped himself, but then he composed himself and pat the girl's head.

"Don't worry, my gorgeous blossom. I will be right back. There is something I must check on first. Please sing with your melodious voices while I am gone. I will return!" He announced to the entire room valiantly with a low bow.

The girls squealed together. "Of course Sanji-sama! Please return safely!" they chorused.

Sanji straightened up and backed out the room as he closed the door. As soon as the door closed with a _click_, he sprinted towards the direction that algae flashed. _*pant* *pant* _Sanji panted as he turned the corner. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees. His expression dropped as he turned his head from side to side to see the entrance. No sign of Zoro.

_Did he already leave? Gah, I should've gotten here faster! He needs to meet one of those girls. Most of the brunets are gorgeous. Only a couple blondes…but they dyed it~ But he HAS to find a girl in there! Where did that Marimo go? _Sanji ranted to himself. _Ugh, why did I stay at the door for so long? I should've gone and just BOOM followed him as soon as I saw him. Or maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe I'm just hallucinating due to rape. That's probably it…I'm just-_

"Oi, Ero-cook. What are you doing here?" a deep voice asked behind Sanji.

Sanji straightened up and spun around on his feet. His sky-blue eyes met dark ones. They trailed up to the algae-hair and down to the toned muscle. He found himself staring and blushed slightly as he averted his eyes.

"That should be my question, baka Marimo. You said you didn't want to be here. So, why did you finally come?" Sanji asked, all blushing disappearing.

Zoro crossed his arms and scowled. "Weren't you the one who practically begged me to come to this place?" He craned his head around to look at the establishment. "It's not much either. Anyway, what girls are here?" he asked as he stared directly at Sanji.

"E-eh? W-what are you t-talking about?" Sanji stuttered as he backed up a step.  
_Damn…does he know?!_ He screamed in his mind.

As if reading his mind, Zoro replied, "Yes, I know. You told me that you wanted to hook me up, remember?"

"Ah…That's right…" Sanji replied, relieved that Zoro couldn't really read minds. He cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. "The girls here are fabulous. There are lots of sexy girls that I think that you would like. Most of them have dark hair, relatively, but adorably, short, shy-''

"And you will stop right there." Zoro interrupted.

Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked as he laid his hands on his hips.

Zoro shook his head and shrugged. "That's the complete opposite of my type. If you're gonna try to hook me up, at least get someone that I will like."

Sanji exhaled in exasperation. "Fine. What's your type?"

Zoro smiled his rare smile. "I like blondes. They have to have long, flowing, blonde locks. Their eyes have to shimmer like Aquamarine. They cannot be short! I can't stand short girls. They need to be only a little bit shorter than me. Also, being shy isn't a good quality to have. My girl needs to be a fighter. Got anyone like that?" He finished with a satisfied look and crossed arms.

Sanji's jaw dropped, and he turned into a ravaging zombie. "You want a delicate flower to FIGHT?! What hell is wrong with you, Marimo?! Blossoming flowers do NOT fight! Do you hear me? They do NOT FIGHT!" Sanji finished with heavy pants.

Zoro raised a brow and shrugged indifferently. "Fine." He said with a sigh. "Besides the "being-able-to-fight" part, do you have a woman like the other descriptions that I gave?" he finished with a scowl.

Sanji caught his breath and straightened himself. He looked into space, thinking if he saw anyone that would be an interest of Zoro. He frowned when the only pictures that popped up were beautiful brunets. "I can't think of any on the top of my head. But," he said with an extended pointed finger and his other hand on his hip. "if we go back to the room, I know that we will find your soul-mate!" Sanji said with an excited grin.

Zoro groaned lightly and shook his head. "No can do, Ero-cook. I don't feel like meeting dozens of 'Ero-cook-fan-club' members. If you can't bring me the woman I asked for, then I'm going to leave and sleep." He finished as he headed for the exit doors.

Sanji's eyes widened, and he quickly ran in between Zoro and the doors. "Okay, but why did you come here in the first place if you could've just slept instead? You must actually want to hook up with a girl if you came this far, you lazy ass Marimo." Sanji questioned skeptically.

Zoro, unmoving, smirked. "You're asking me this again, Ero-cook?"

Sanji frowned. "What's…with the smirk?" he asked cautiously.

"You didn't answer my question, Ero-Curls." Zoro replied as he stepped closer to Sanji.

Sanji backed up and found himself pressed against the wooden entrance door. Zoro leaned in close, noses almost touching. He lifted his hand and stroked the locks of Sanji's hair. He raised a knee to press against Sanji's groin. Sanji's face turned a bright pink as he struggled.

"Marimo, we are in front of the entrance doors, what the fuck are you doing?!" he whispered frantically.

Zoro smirked. "You asked me why I was here. I came for a woman; that much is true. But you couldn't bring one to me. Since you couldn't, I was going to go home and nap."

"Then why don't you?" Sanji growled through a flushed face and clenched teeth.

"Because I want to be satisfied, fuck-buddy." Zoro answered with a devilish grin. He backed away from Sanji but pulled Sanji's wrist as he walked. Zoro walked up towards the front desk and reserved a room. As the man at the desk gave Zoro the key, Sanji thrashed.

"No! What are you doing?! MARIMO?!" he shouted to no avail.

Zoro smirked once more and led Sanji to room E, Sanji thrashing and resisting the entire way. When the two boys caught sight of the sign 'Room E', they stopped at the door. Zoro looked over at Sanji and grinned his devilish grin. Sanji attempted to pull away from Zoro, but the grip was much too strong.

"Marimo, let the fuck go." Sanji whined.

Zoro unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sure." He replied as he threw Sanji into the room and slammed the door shut.

Sanji landed on one of the couches that was on the back wall of the room. He grunted at the impact but was otherwise unharmed. As he pushed himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed his head. Zoro locked the door behind him and headed towards Sanji. He placed his knees to each of Sanji's sides on the couch and held Sanji's face in his hands.

"What are you planning, Marimo?" Sanji growled.

Zoro began to caress Sanji's smooth cheek. "I told you before. I want to be satisfied, fuck-buddy." He answered as his touch on Sanji's skin caused Sanji to blush furiously.

Zoro's fingertips trailed upwards to Sanji's ear. He traced the shell of the ear with feather-light touches. Then he leaned forward to lick where he had traced, earning a soft moan from Sanji. Zoro's tongue trailed back downwards to nibble on Sanji's neck. His fingers worked on the buttons of Sanji's polo uniform shirt. After he unbuttoned the shirt, he quickly pulled away from Sanji's neck and pulled Sanji's shirt off.

"Pervert! You gay pervert, Marimo!" Sanji squirmed as he tried to keep Zoro's head from his bare chest.

His attempts were in vain. Zoro grabbed Sanji's wrists in a single hand and pinned them above Sanji's head, leaving all defenses down. Smirking, Zoro leaned down and lightly flicked a pink nipple with his tongue. He watched with lust as the nipple began to harden, and Sanji slightly arched his back. Zoro flicked the nipple once more with his tongue and began to slowly twist the other pink nub with his free hand. Sanji bit his lip to keep from letting out any lewd sounds. Unsatisfied with the lack of moans, Zoro took a pink nub whole in his mouth and gave a hard and long suck. He let it go with a loud 'pop!' Sanji's eyes widened as pleasure shot through his body. He let out an equally loud moan, and his face flushed a deep red.

"M-Marimo…We shouldn't be doing this here… someone might s-EE!" Sanji moaned loudly at the end as a result of Zoro grinding Sanji's nipples with his teeth. Zoro pinched and pulled the other nub with his hand as he sucked and licked one with his mouth. Zoro released his hand-grip on the hard, dry, erect nub and trailed down to Sanji's groin.

"Ero-Curls, you're so fucking sensitive. You're getting hard just from some nipple teasing." Zoro smirked.

"Sh-shut up!" Sanji cried in a high-pitched voice.

Zoro released his oral grip on the wet nipple and trailed upwards to Sanji's plump lips. Sanji attempted to turn his head but was turned back around by Zoro's right free hand clenching on his chin. Zoro leaned in and licked Sanji's bottom lip. Then he gingerly pressed his lips against Sanji's quivering ones as he fumbled with the buttons and zipper of Sanji's pants as well as his own. Zoro licked Sanji's bottom lip once more, asking permission for entrance. With no reply from Sanji, Zoro angrily gripped Sanji's member firmly. Sanji gasped in the kiss and gave Zoro the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sanji's mouth. Zoro explored Sanji's hot mouth. He rolled his tongue over Sanji's own and grazed the roof of Sanji's mouth.

_Damn…He's good. _Sanji thought with dismay. He didn't want to think that Zoro was a good kisser, but there was no doubt, Zoro was fabulous.

Zoro broke the kiss first for the air that both of the panting men needed. Only a single string of saliva connected the two lips. Zoro lifted himself off of Sanji with his knees so that he was able to pull Sanji's and his pants and underwear to the floor and released the grip on Sanji's wrists. Sanji hissed in delight as the cool air of the room blew against his throbbing, hot member. He looked down towards his erectness and widened his eyes. Zoro's member was also erect, but it was also much larger than his own.

_How the hell did that fit in me?!_ Sanji mentally screamed. His jaw clenched, and his face flushed deeper at the memory of the previous night's scene. Zoro settled back down into his previous position and began to rub both their throbbing members.

"Nnn!" Sanji stifled a moan as electric currents of ecstasy ran through his entire body. His hips instinctively began to buck as Zoro stayed at a painfully slow pace. With his other hand, Zoro gripped Sanji's hips down. He began to quicken the pace and pre-cum started to drip out of the tip of Sanji's member.

"Already?" Zoro asked smugly.

"Sh-shut up!" Sanji stuttered as he closed his eyes and panted.

Zoro ceased the hand-job abruptly, leaving Sanji panting like a dog on a hot summer day.

"A-are you done, M-Marimo?" Sanji asked innocently.

"Far from it." Zoro replied as he lifted himself once more off of Sanji, but this time he kneeled on the floor and faced Sanji's almost exploding member. He traced it from the base to the tip and then from the tip to the base teasingly. Sanji began to moan slightly and buck his hips to receive more of the heavenly touch. Zoro once more gripped Sanji's hips with bruising force to keep him from moving.

"Tell me what you want, Shit-Curls." Zoro stated seductively.

"Nnn! Please…" Sanji panted.

"Please what?" Zoro asked.

"Please…come…" Sanji mumbled.

"Hn?" Zoro questioned once more as he began to rub the slit of Sanji's member.

"Nngh! Fucking suck me so that I can come, you baka Marimo!" Sanji shouted hoarsely.

Without a word, Zoro licked the tip of the member and began to suck. He licked it from base to tip and tip to base as he massaged the balls underneath. When he reached the tip once more, he kissed the slit that was producing more pre-cum and took the member into his mouth. He bobbed his head as he sucked and received loud moans from Sanji as a result.

_*pop* *schlop* *tchop* *pop*_

"Erro-coog, you're magging vunny sounds agin." [Translation: Ero-cook, you're making funny sounds again.] Zoro smirked as he continued bobbing and pumping Sanji's member.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Sanji wailed with a bright pink face. _Goddamn it! He's good at this too! His throat is so tight, and it feels so damn good…Oh god…I'm at my limit_. Sanji moaned internally.

"I'm gonna…I can't!" Sanji cried as his eyes rolled backwards, and he arched his back in pure ecstasy. Zoro clamped his mouth over Sanji's member and took in the white cream that shot out of it, coming, himself, not many moments later. He _sucked_ the remaining cream off of Sanji's member and swallowed. Sanji's eyes bulleted.

"The f-? Marimo! Why did you swallow that?!" He cried questioningly.

"'Cause I felt like it." Zoro replied with a shrug.

Sanji raised a brow but dismissed the answer. He got up and pulled his pants back up to its proper place. Afterwards, he put his uniform shirt back over his head and straightened out any wrinkles that were present. Zoro mimicked his actions.

"Marimo, why did you blow me?" Sanji asked with a glare.

Zoro groaned. "We're fuck-buddies, remember? _Fuck_-buddies. You are there for my sexual needs anytime, anywhere, whenever I need it. And I will for you in return. It's that simple."

Sanji was about to slash back with a brash comment, but held his tongue. He didn't want to get into a petty argument with Zoro today. He was too exhausted from coming so violently. He looked at a clock that was placed in a corner of the room and shouted out loud.

"Holy crap!" he shouted. "My swans and chwans are waiting for me!"

Sanji ran to the door and frantically pulled at the doorknob. He turned to Zoro with pleading eyes. Zoro tossed him the keys as he rolled his eyes. Sanji unlocked the door and bursted out. He backpedaled into the room and motioned for Zoro to follow.

"Come on, Marimo! I'll hook you up with a hot chick for sure!" Sanji replied with a cheeky grin.

Zoro raised a brow but followed nonetheless.

詩人ちゃん

Sanji and Zoro made their way back to Room B. They knocked on the door and were welcomed with squeals of joy.

"Sanji-sama! Why have you come back so late?" many girls asked with pouty faces.

Sanji bowed deeply. "My sincerest apologies, my beautiful blossoms. My friend, Zoro here was a person that I had run into and we ended up talking about the past and catching up on certain things. I hope that you all will forgive me." Sanji finished, straightening his back.

The girls squealed once more. "We forgive you Sanji-sama!" They turned to Zoro and screeched with joy. "The Kendo Champion! So your name is Zoro!"

Zoro scoffed and scowled. "You know me as the Kendo Champion, but you don't even bother to know my name?"

The girls became silent. After what seemed like hours, a girl cautiously stood up. All eyes, including Sanji's and Zoro's, turned to her. She was a beauty. Long blonde locks, chibi sapphire eyes, and a chest. **A/N: Yousuke-chan means CHEST…like…a CHEST!** She held a shy fist to her mouth a blushed cutely.

"Ano…Roronoa-san, I know who you are and your name too! You are, as we all know, the Kendo Champion. You've won the championship 3 times, but lost your title once in a duel with a man named Mihawk, also known as Hawkeye. Unlike other swordsmen, you tend to fight with three swords, instead of one or two, the third one being held securely in your mouth. Also, you have a famous black bandana that you wear when you are in an intense math. Then you keep it on your arm when not using it." She gestured to his arm. "Ah…but I suppose you don't need it to come to school." She laughed lightly. Suddenly her eyes widened at the blank stares. She quickly blushed once more and bowed. "Forgive me! My name is Fujioka Tohru." She looked back at her friends nervously, and they nudged her to continue.

"I-If it's not too much to ask, Roronoa-san, could you show us to one of your matches when the time arrives? My friends would like to see for themselves what you are made of." She quickly held up her hands to her melon-like chest and shook them in an alarmed fashion.

"W-well, only if R-Roronoa-san is okay with it!" she stuttered.

Zoro held up a single hand for her to stop. "Zoro. Just Zoro. Don't need to call me by my last name like that. It's weird, and I'm not too fond of it. Anyway, the next match is in two days. It's at the dojo at Piece High, so it shouldn't be an inconvenience to you and your friends. I guess you guys could come. Just please don't scream…" he offered.

The girl, who called herself Fujioka Tohru, clasped her hands together in delight. Her face lit up as she giggled. Zoro slightly widened his eyes and blushed slightly at the cute sight.

"Thank you so much Roro- I mean Zoro-kun!" she corrected with a cute giggle again.

Zoro lifted a hand behind his head and blushed deeper.

"It's not problem." He said as he pouted slightly and averted his eyes.

_It looks like he's interested in Fujioka-chwan!_ Sanji exclaimed to himself as he looked over at Zoro. _Wah, this is fantastic! Now we shouldn't have to keep up this whole 'fuck-buddy' thing, and we won't have to converse or anything…maybe not even—wait, I'm happy. I'm happy for Marimo. Fujioka-chwan matches his description almost to a T, so I suppose it will work out nicely!_ Sanji mentally told himself as he smiled widely and pat Zoro's back. Zoro laughed as the room went wild with excitement. Sanji laughed along with him, but he couldn't understand why his chest tightened at the sound of Zoro's laughter. Or why his heart seemed to sink…Or even why, in all his years, he wanted to kick that girl's cute face to the deepest abyss in Hell.

**Final Thoughts:** Finally, Yousuke-chan finished Chapter 5! Wah, she is super duper happy that she finished, but her internet isn't working, so she can't post on the Saturday that she was supposed to post on! ;A; She will try to post it on Sunday or maybe worst case, Monday…Anyway, the lemon in here made Yousuke-chan bleed A LOT *grabs tissues* She is going to die from blood-loss because of this story…^_^ Please **REVIEW!** Yousuke-chan writes faster when Reader-san reviews because Yousuke-chan is much happier! Chapter 6: Women, is underway! Sexy men fighting soon to come! Until next time, JA NE! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening: **Konnichiwa once more, Reader-san! Yousuke-chan thanks you for reading so much thus far ^_^ Please continue reading this series and reviewing your thoughts :D Yousuke-chan works so hard so that Reader-san will be satisfied when you read these, so yosh! Yousuke-can will let Reader-san read now…HERE WE GO! *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter: **Yummy lemon at a karaoke place. And has Zoro taken a fancy to a cute little blonde?! Read on to find out ;3

**Warning: **Dear goodness…This is a BL, boyxboy, Yaoi… This particular chapter won't be lemony, and the chapters won't for a while, but this is still considered shounen-ai, so please don't flame about this being immoral or anything, Reader-san…Arrigato

**Disclaimer: **Yousuke-chan. Owns. Nothing. If she did, then clothes would be forbidden.

All for You,

**Chapter 6: Women**

"Zoro-kuun!" a high-pitched voice called.

Zoro turned around and saw a cute long-haired blonde with blue chibi eyes before him. He blushed slightly as the blonde linked her arms behind her back and leaned forward, bouncing her melon-like chest.

"Ah, Ohayo, Fujioka-san." He said formally.

The girl lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled. "There's no need to call me in such a formal manner, Zoro-kun! Just call me Tohru!" she said with a wide smile. She removed her hands from behind her and clasped them under her chin. "That's right!" she gasped. She looked up at Zoro and smiled brightly. "Zoro-kun has his big kendo match tomorrow!"

Zoro pushed his hands into his uniform pants and nodded. "Are you gonna come watch, Tohru?" he asked with a raised brow.

Tohru nodded furiously and thrust her hand into the air. "I'll be rooting for you, Zoro-kun!"

Zoro flushed a deep red and was about to speak, but he was interrupted by a squeal of females.

"KYAAA!" they screeched in delight.

Tohru and Zoro whipped their attention to the other side of the classroom; the source of the high-pitched screech.

"Sanji-samaa! Why didn't you tell us that you had a martial arts tournament today?!" They all asked in ear-splitting unison.

Sanji ruffled his hair slightly to give it a sexy rugged look and bowed slightly. "I apologize a thousand times, my dearest flowers. I must say that it had completely slipped my mind until today." He explained.

"But Sanji-sama!" a girl asked. "Shouldn't you remember this? You ARE the captain of Japan's South Divisional Martial Arts team!" she gushed.

Sanji straightened himself up and smiled. "I was just promoted a few weeks before school started again by the previous captain, my sempai, so it was expected of me to forget. However," he added with a finger. "we will be competing in the dojo here today after school. I hope that you will all come and root for our division, my beautiful blossoms!" he finished grandly with open arms.

The girls squealed in delight once more and began to huddle closer to Sanji. Tohru began to blush and lower her eyes. Zoro noticed quickly and raised a brow.

"Something wrong, Tohru?" he asked with genuine concern.

Tohru turned towards Zoro and stared up at him with her big puppy-chibi-blue eyes. She quickly looked away and nodded slightly.

"I've had a crush on Sanji-sama for a long time…I've known him since middle school, and I fell in love with him. His group of fangirls doesn't usually let me in the group to crowd around him, and I'm not the type of person to just shove through and through to get to him. But I love him all the same! His becoming captain of the martial arts team was amazing. The previous captain was my brother, so I was the first to know and congratulate him. His reaction was so heartwarming. He broke into tears of joy and lightly kissed my hand. That made me just love him even more." She explained in detail with a light sigh.

Zoro scowled slightly and crossed his arms as he sat on top of a desk. "Then why are you here talking with me? Why don't you go over there and talk to Ero-cook over there?" he asked.

Tohru widened her eyes. "I can't go over there and talk to him now…! Sanji-sama is certainly too busy with those other girls right now, so there is no way that I could talk to him! Also, I'm talking to Zoro-kun because I have watched kendo with my Nii-san and loved it. You are also a friend of Sanji-sama, so I thought that I could befriend you too!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"Befriend me so that you could get closer to Ero-Curls?" Zoro said with a deeper scowl.

"N-no! I didn't approach you yesterday because of that…No! I would never…" she trailed off as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

Zoro sighed and jumped off of the desk he was sitting on. He walked to his seat, two chairs behind the desk he sat at, and sat down with his head resting on his hand. He looked over at Tohru with a side glance. "So, are you going to watch him today at the dojo?" he asked her.

She met his gaze and nodded slightly, blushing furiously. Zoro closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "How about I come along with you and see if I can make you and Curly have some time together?" he asked as he opened his eyes and grinned.

Tohru's face lit up like fireworks. She ran over to Zoro and hugged him somehow in the position he was sitting in. Zoro grunted in surprise and leaned backwards in his seat.

"Thank you, Zoro-kun! Thank you!" she cried with utter joy.

Sanji peered over the crowd of girls' heads to see who made the remark and saw Tohru glomping Zoro. Zoro's face was bright red as he awkwardly hugged Tohru back. _Wait a second…why is she hugging Marimo like that?_ Sanji thought with a hint of dread. _What is she-_

DING DONG DING. DING DING DONG. The bell, interrupting Sanji's last thought, rang and the door to class 3-A slammed open.

"_EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS. NOW!"_ a booming voice barked in English.

The girls around Sanji squeaked in surprise and terror as they scurried like mice to their seats. The boys tumbled to theirs. Sanji slowly walked to his seat, eyeing the teacher as he did. The teacher scowled as his attention turned towards Tohru, who still had her arms around Zoro. He pointed to her and swung his arm to an open desk.

"_You. Walk over to your seat right now and stop forcing yourself upon another student."_ He growled.

Tohru flushed a deep red, yelped, and scurried to the desk that the teacher pointed at. Said teacher eyed Tohru as she sat down and turned his attention back to Zoro and Sanji. The corners of his mouth twitched as he recognized his two students.

"_They said that I wouldn't know anyone in the homeroom I was assigned."_ The teacher groaned with a twitch. _"I suppose the system isn't perfect, is it?"_ he asked, not expecting an answer.

Zoro smirked. _"It isn't. So, what are you doing here Mr. Katsuyaki? Here to give me another detention?_" Zoro replied back, using his perfect English.

Waves of "oo's" and "ahh's" were heard throughout the room due to not only Zoro's perfect English, but to his audacity for standing up against Katsuyaki Sensei. Katsuyaki Sensei placed his hands on his hips and shook his head in disappointment.

"_I certainly wish I could give you another detention. Especially with that play-boy behind you, but I cannot. You two are the captains of Japan's South Divisional Kendo and Martial Arts teams, am I correct?"_ he asked, already knowing the answer.

"_Sure. What of it?"_ Sanji asked this time, raising a brow.

This time, squeals of joy were heard by the fan-girls, loving the sound of Sanji's beautiful English. Katsuyaki Sensei furrowed his brows. He closed the door that was slammed open and walked to the center of the room. Placing his arms behind his back, he spun on his heels, facing the board. He picked up a single piece of chalk and began to write on the blackboard. Silence engulfed the classroom. Only the tapping of chalk could be heard. He swished his arm at the final stroke and gently placed the piece of chalk down. After rubbing his fingers together to dust off the chalk, he turned around, facing the class, and stepped to the side so that what he had written could be seen by all.

Today's Schedule:

8:00- Homeroom

8:30- Class with appointed teacher

9:30- Students report to the Dojo

10:00- Martial Arts Competition

11:30- Kendo Tournament

Any time after competition is for the students to enjoy

"This will be the schedule for today and tomorrow. I do not believe that the school should take valuable education time for something like the Martial Arts Competition or Kendo Tournament, but if it is able to be fit in such a manner, I will not complain." Katsuyaki Sensei explained in Japanese. He began to pace around the classroom slowly, his hands behind his back.

Zoro furrowed his brows. "The Kendo Tournament is supposed to be tomorrow. Not today. I was not notified of this."

Katsuyaki Sensei stared at Zoro with cold eyes. "The tournament is today. I was notified this morning by the people organizing it. I suppose you aren't much of a captain if they don't want to keep you up to date, now do they? Anyway, the rest of team should know, so don't become so hot-headed." He continued on.

"Today's lesson will be short and sweet. The rest of the time, you will be conversing with 2 other peers. I will explain all lessons in Japanese, but everything else will be done in English. Do you all understand?" Katsuyaki Sensei scanned the room and continued when he saw no hands go up.

"Good. Now, today we are going to discuss-"

_Could this guy get any more annoying? _Sanji thought as he linked his fingers together and pressed them against his lips, blocking out all sound coming from Katsuyaki Sensei. _I wonder about the Kendo Tournament…How could Marimo become captain of such a team? His raw fighting skills aren't too bad...I noticed that a few days ago~ But still, what a feat!_ Sanji remarked mentally. He widened his eyes as he noticed what he just thought. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. The corners of his mouth twitched as he suppressed every urge to kick the marimo dozing in front of him. He opened his eyes and gazed at the sleeping Zoro. His eyes flickered across the room and rested on the girl that had hugged Zoro this morning, Tohru.

_That girl is such a beauty. I wonder why she is caught up with Marimo… No matter~ Him being distracted by her is a benefit to me and my ass. _Sanji thought with a slight smirk.

**SMACK!**

Sanji jolted at the sound of a ruler slapping against the desk in front of him. His eyes flickered to the back of Zoro's head and to the fiery eyes of Katsuyaki Sensei. Zoro's eyes fluttered awake as he looked up, directly into the eyes of the furious teacher in front of him.

"As I was saying…You are to now speak to 2 other classmates. Your grade on this will be reflected on how much of the lesson you put into these conversations and how engaged you are." Mr. Katsuyaki growled, not breaking his gaze with Zoro.

"_Go_." He spit out slowly in English as he whipped around, walking back to the front of the classroom.

Zoro turned to the clock and grinned. _The old man had spent over an hour babbling about the lesson. We only have 10 minutes to talk to someone. I'll make it short with Shit-Curls and ease through-_

"_Um…Zoro? Could for a moment we talk?"_ a gentle voice whispered in muddled English.

Zoro turned around and found Tohru standing in front of his desk._ "I think you mean 'could we talk for a moment…but sure. Wait, do you want to talk with Ero-cook too? We have to talk with more than one person anyway."_ Zoro quickly spoke, trying furiously to hide the blush creeping on his face, due to Tohru's own cute blush.

When she nodded violently, Zoro turned around and smacked Sanji on the side of his head to grab his attention.

"_God! Marimo, what the heck? Ooh! Why hello there. I didn't see you, my delicate dove. How are you?"_ Sanji immediately raised Tohru's hand and lightly kissed it.

Tohru turned bright red as she attempted her English one more time. "_I am fine! Thank you! Um…How walk to school this morning? With Zoro and car?"_ she fumbled, frantically trying to piece the words from the lesson together.

Sanji smiled brightly. "_Oh, you are such a beautiful woman, I must say! You are polite as well, asking about my walk to school. 3 The walk was wonderful. I did walk with Marimo; that is true. No car though. Right Marimo?"_

Zoro scowled. "_Unfortunately, I did walk with Shit-Curls here. No cars in sight, or I would have pushed the driver out and driven to school myself._

Before Sanji could refute, the bell rang, signaling all students to head for the Dojo. Sanji stood and bowed in front of Tohru, lightly kissing her hand once more. "Please cheer me on, my dove." Sanji whispered with a deep tone and a wink.

Tohru's face glowed with crimson as Zoro pulled her out of her daze and into the hallway.

"Come on." He said as he pushed through the forming crowd in the hall. "We have to get you a good seat so you can see Nosebleed-kun properly." He said as he craned his head to see Tohru.

Tohru smiled and sped her pace to match Zoro's. "Thank you so much, Zoro-kun!"

_Not a problem…_he thought to himself. He smirked at the thought of being there in the Dojo with Sanji, intimidating him at the close proximity. _This 'ought to be good._ He mused to himself.

詩人ちゃん

"POINT SANJI! MATCH SANJI!" the referee shouted as he raised Sanji's arm into the air. Shouts and cheers came from the surrounding students. Sanji basked in the glory and bowed. He winked in one direction and the girls went crazy. Zoro clamped both his hands to his ears and looked over at Tohru, who was completely mesmerized by Sanji's last fight. Zoro gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Why does he have on as black uniform? Aren't you supposed to have white?" Zoro asked as Tohru turned around.

She giggled and began to explain. "You see, when Sanji first began, they didn't have any more white uniforms. Being that they couldn't let him fight in regular clothes, he was issued a black uniform, used for sensei's' and such. The uniform suited him so much that the team let him keep it. Now, because of his superior skill of only using his legs in battle, he is nicknamed 'Black Leg Sanji'. Quite the story, isn't it, Zoro-kun?" Tohru mused.

Zoro stifled a laugh and nodded. He turned his attention towards Sanji and smirked. He saw the beads of sweat form on Sanji's brow as he went on to the next mat to challenge the next opponent. Zoro watched in fascination as Sanji bowed to his opponent and immediately began to blow kicks to his opponent, who was a short, scrawny brunette. The brunette cried in pain as the kick made contact with his wrist. Sanji smirked and struck again, this time contacting the boy's stomach. The boy flew backwards but caught himself before being blown away by the sheer force of the kick. A flicker of evil shone in the boy's eyes as he rushed up towards Sanji and grabbed his arm, attempting to throw him down. Zoro scowled as Sanji struggled to release himself from the grip. He grit his teeth and the young brunette tackled Sanji and pinned him on the ground.

"You fucked up piece of Curly shit! You can fight better than that! That squirt isn't a girl, so stop treating him like one. Now get your captain ass back up and BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" Zoro bellowed.

In the midst of all the chaos, Sanji looked directly at Zoro. He grinned and turned his attention back to the brunette pinning him down. "Sorry little boy, my friend is telling me to kick your ass. I can't afford to lose here." He whispered as he locked eye contact with the brunette.

With a slight twist of the knee, Sanji pushed the boy off of him and pinned him down instead, making sure there was no possible way for the boy under him to be released.

"POINT SANJI. MATCH SANJI! And that concludes the Martial Arts competition today. The South Divisional teams wins with 20 total wins to 0!" the referee shouts as he holds Sanji's arm up once more and blows his whistle to confirm it all.

Girl began to crowd around Sanji, and Zoro groaned in aggravation. He peered over at Tohru, who was just standing there, not making a move towards Sanji. He clenched teeth, grabbed her wrist, and shoved through the crowd of excited girls.

_Women…Can't they do things without being so helpless?_ Zoro thought as he pushed through the crowd.

"Zoro-kun! W-what are you d-doing?!" Tohru stuttered loudly.

"You'll thank me later." Zoro said as he threw Tohru into Sanji's arms.

Tohru landed against Sanji's chest as she watched Zoro walk to the back room to change.

"Ah, Zoro-kun! Thank you!" she shouted.

Zoro turned around and smiled brightly, then he continued to the back room to change into his gear.

詩人ちゃん

"Here we are! The Kendo Tournament! First match is between…! Second match is between…Third match is between…Final match is between Roronoa Zoro and Mihawk!" the announcer boomed.

The Dojo hushed as the final match was announced. Murmurs of Zoro versus Mihawk spread throughout the building. _Ugh…It's just a man versus a man. Can't they get over that? I'll win anyway…Mihawk has gotten weaker in the videos that I've seen of him recently. I'm confident that I'll take home that medal again. _Zoro thought confidently as he walked out from the back room after putting on his grey kendo uniform that resembled a yukata.

The first 3 matches went by quickly. Each member of the South Divisional team had won. Roars of approval and cheers rang throughout the Dojo. Zoro stepped onto the fighting mat next. He tied his black bandana around his head and stuck his third wooden katana into his mouth, swinging the other two in his hands. His opponent, Mihawk, stepped upon the mat as well, drawing his own sword. As he did so, the Dojo hushed immediately. All eyes fell upon the two adversaries. Heartbeats were heard. Beads of sweat dropping were sounded. Zoro peered around at the intent watchers. _Damn…What is with all these people? They just stare and stare…_ he thought as he locked eyes with Mihawk. He took a deep breath and began to plan his attacks.

_Right cut. He'll cross block. Upper left slice. Lower right dodge. Block low left. Attack-_

"Those moves aren't going to work today, Roronoa Zoro." Mihawk said, interrupting Zoro's thoughts.

Zoro tightened his grip around his swords. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, fuming with anger.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes and pulled his sword in front of him, gaining his stance. Zoro, in response, gained his stance as well in great anticipation.

"It means…that I will win again." Mihawk replied simply as he charged forward, swinging his sword directly towards Zoro, who blocked with all 3 of his swords. He pushed Mihawk away and flew backwards to the edge of the mat. The corners of Mihawk's lips twitched as he grit his teeth. _He got stronger_. He mused to himself as he charged once more, only to be blocked again, this time only by 2 of Zoro's swords. Zoro quickly slashed at Mihawk's open side but was too slow. Mihawk had pushed the two swords away and already dodged to block the incoming 3rd blade. _Shit…he's as strong as I remember. _Zoro thought as Mihawk stepped backwards. Zoro clenched his teeth on his sword and went on the offensive. He charged at Mihawk and swung his swords in all directions, hoping to confuse the adversary. Mihawk raised a hand to his agape mouth and yawned as he deflected each upcoming stroke with ease.

"It is worthless. You are never going to defeat me if you do not train harder. I will be taking this victory once more, Roronoa Zoro." He said haughtily as he flung Zoro backwards once more.

Zoro stumbled, beginning to lose confidence, and the crowd began to murmur and whisper.

_Is he really the captain? Are we going to lose? I thought he was good, but now? What a weakling. _

"Yeah, what a weakling he is." A voice shouted above the whispers.

Zoro snapped his head up in the direction of the voice. His gazed locked with Sanji's. Sanji smirked and crossed his arms in front of this chest.

"Roronoa Marimo. He can't even defeat a simple opponent. He's not worthy of his position as captain" Sanji mocked smugly.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows and smoke began to fume from his ears. Sanji, aware of the anger, smiled evilly. He unfolded his arms and pointed to Zoro with his pointer and thumb in an 'L' shape. "Angry? GOOD! NOW SWORD-FU HIS ASS TO HELL, MARIMO!" Sanji shouted like a battle cry.

Zoro grinned as he wiped the sweat the formed on his brow. He nodded slightly and charged at Mihawk, channeling his anger as power through his swords. Sanji watched in amazement as Zoro came in contact with the single blade with his 3. He watched the sweat fly by and glisten Zoro's skin. The fire in Zoro's eyes grew and engulfed him. With every _clang_ of the clashing swords, he leaned forward, anticipating the outcome. His eyes widened as Zoro brought his swords down.

The grey uniform began to slip off of Zoro's sweaty body. Little by little, slice after slice, the grey uniform had fallen to his elbows. Annoyed by the loose uniform, Zoro swiftly tore off the fabric of the upper body, exposing his well-muscled sweat-glistened chest and abdomen. He shook he head as if to bring back concentration and charged once more at Mihawk, as fired up as ever. Sanji and the rest of the Dojo had their mouths agape to the floor. _Marimo…what the fuck are you doing?! Shredding your uniform like that?! Are you TRYING to hypnotize everyone with that body of yours?_ Sanji mentally screamed. He grit his teeth and scowled. This had gone on far enough.

"STOP PLAYING AROUND AND FINISH IT!" he yelled, blushing slightly.

Zoro smirked but didn't break his gaze with Mihawk. Mihawk's eyes widened as he heard the command. "You were fooling around with me?" he asked with a surprised look on his face as he blocked yet another one of Zoro's charges.

Zoro shrugged and grinned the devil's grin. "I needed some fun." He replied simply as he abruptly broke of the contact, and struck Mihawk in an unguarded side area. Mihawk grunted in pain as he crumpled to the ground. Zoro pointed both swords at his neck and smugly panted, "I've taken this one, Mihawk." He looked at the appalled referee and scowled. "Well?!" he questioned.

The referee jumped in place and fumbled for his whistle. He blew it and announced the new champion. "RORONOA ZORO HAS DEFEATED HAWKEYE MIHAWK. A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOUR NEW CHAMPION!" he cried as he shot Zoro's arm into the air.

A burst of cheers erupted from the crowds as they congratulated the victor. Zoro grunted in approval, took his swords, and squeezed his way through the forming mob to Sanji and Tohru, who was standing next to him. He nodded at Tohru and grabbed Sanji to exit the Dojo.

"Marimo, w-wait! Where are we going?" Sanji asked as they stumbled across the school grounds.

"We're going home. It's 1:00. Time for a nap." Zoro replied shortly.

Sanji snorted. "I suppose we're sleeping in the same bed?" he asked sarcastically.

Zoro looked behind his shoulder and stared at Sanji. "How did you guess?" he said with a straight face.

Sanji's eyes bulged out. "WAIT, WHAT?!" he cried as he attempted to loosen the iron grip on his wrist.

Zoro responded by only tightened his hold. "Oh relax, Shit Curls. We're going to take a nap together. You gotta be tired after your match. Besides, we're almost home. See? We've already reached the stairs. Now we just have to reach the rooms. Your room or mine? You can choose."

Sanji frowned. "I'm not going to choose the room that we're going to sleep in!" he shouted.

Zoro scowled. "Ero-cook. Just pick a room. Yours or mine?" he explained once more.

Sanji blushed. "Fine then. Yours. I've never been inside it, so I suppose we could nap there."

Zoro nodded in approval and unlocked his door. They both entered. Sanji looked around and saw that the room was identical in structure to his. He saw in the middle of the room a giant sofa fit for at most 3 people. He, still gripped by Zoro, was thrown gently onto the couch. Before he could escape, Zoro plopped on the couch, still in his uniform, next to him and embraced him.

"Shh. Just nap." Zoro said as he lazily put a finger to Sanji's resisting lips.

Sanji struggled slightly as Zoro withdrew the finger. _He's half-naked, and he expects me to sleep like this. _He craned his neck behind him to object to this way of napping but stopped himself when he saw Zoro lightly snoring and breathing heavily.

_He's already asleep?!_ He shouted to himself. He exhaled in exasperation but ceased his struggles. He allowed fatigue to swallow him and fell into a deep slumber, not knowing what dreams would await for him.

**Final Thoughts:** Yousuke-chan finally finished the chapter! She is super duper sorry that it was updated a week late! She had too much work to do the week before and had no time to work on it…But here it is now! She hopes that it is good and that Reader-san will come back for more. The next chapter will be updated soon…or at least Yousuke-chan really hopes so :3 The next chapter is called Dirty Déjà vu. Let Reader-san's imagination wrap around that title ;) Until next time, JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Opening:** Reader-san! Yousuke-chan is back with more yumminess! ^_^ She hopes you enjoy this chapter very much. Thank you so much for the reviews, Yousuke-chan literally feeds off of the reviews and writes more when they come, so keep them coming Reader-san! Arrigato! Yousuke-chan will let Reader-san read now! *so pewf she went*

**Previous chapter: **Martial Arts Competition and Kendo Tournament! Sexy Zoro fights Mihawk! Both Sanji and Zoro are victorious in their matches. Then Zoro asks Sanji to nap with him?!

**Warning:** Okay…7th chapter in this story. Reader-san if you don't like yaoi, please leave. A few chapters after this won't have too much lemon, but this one does! Hardcore lemon in this chapter. Graphic. No flames.

**Disclaimer: **Yousuke-chan DOES NOT own One Piece. If she did, the sweat from the characters would be from something other than fighting an enemy ;)

All for You,

**Chapter 7: Dirty Déjà vu**

_Why the fuck did Marimo want to nap with me? _Sanji thought just as slumber began to take over. _He's such…a baka…Marimo…_He thought as his heavy lids dropped, and he began to sleep.

~~_Dream~~_

_Sanji found himself in a place where everything was black. _Ara? Where am I? _He thought to himself. He twisted around from side to side, looking for a light. A flicker of light caught his eye. Sanji immediately turned to the light and squinted to get a clearer picture. A splash of green appeared and Sanji frowned. _

_"Eh? Oi, Marimo, what the hell are you doing here? Get lost." Sanji shouted at the approaching Zoro. _

_The green only enlarged, and Zoro had appeared. Sanji scoffed and crossed his arms. "Tch. I told you to leave. Where are we, and why are you dressed like that?" he asked as he reached into his back pocket for a smoke, only to realize that he too was wearing what Zoro was wearing. _Can't even get a smoke…_ he thought to himself as he continued to wonder why he and Zoro were in martial art uniforms. Zoro approached closer and smirked. He cupped Sanji's chin in between his thumb and first finger. He pushed Sanji toward a black wall and held Sanji's hands over his head with a free hand. _Wait a sec…When did a wall get here?!_ Sanji screamed to himself. He struggled to free himself from Zoro's grasp, but it was no use. Zoro leaned in towards Sanji's ear as he turned Sanji's face to the side. Zoro blew slightly into the ear, sending shivers down Sanji's spine. Zoro kissed Sanji's ear and licked the outer shell lightly. He trailed along Sanji's jaw line, leaving a light trail of saliva in the path. He reached Sanji's lips and licked his own, smirking all the while. Zoro leaned in and pressed his lips onto Sanji's. Sanji blushed hard as their mouths began to move in tempo. Zoro's hand left Sanji's chin and began to undo the martial arts uniform Sanji was wearing. He pulled the belt and tossed it into the black nothing. The uniform parted. Zoro released his grip on Sanji's hands for a brief moment to slip the uniform off of him. Sanji moaned into the kiss as his hands were forcibly put back above his head. Zoro licked the bottom of Sanji's lip, asking for entrance. Sanji opened his mouth slightly to allow the entrance. Zoro gladly slipped his slick tongue into the hot cavern. He slid his tongue on top of Sanji and explored the rest of the cavern. _

_"Stick out your tongue." Zoro rasped as he broke the kiss abruptly._

_ In a daze, Sanji obeyed. As Sanji did so, Zoro took the wet digit into his mouth and began to suck. Sanji blushed multiple shades of red and began to squirm, unable to comprehend the new feeling. Zoro placed a knee in between Sanji's legs to keep him from moving. Zoro nudged the manhood, and Sanji pulled his head to the side, breaking the "kiss", and moaned. Zoro, keeping the pressure on the growing erection trailed down to Sanji's exposed chest. He kissed the milky skin and trailed down to a pink nub. Zoro lick the nub and used his free hand to twist and pinch the other one. Sanji arched his back into the feeling and attempted to stifle the moans escaping his mouth. Zoro covered the nub completely with his mouth and gave one long suck. Sanji let out a drawn-out moan and hiss. Enthused by the moan, Zoro bit the nub hard. Sanji winced but felt nothing. _

_"Eh? Isn't that supposed to hurt? He bit e hard…Wait, is this a dream?" Sanji panted quietly to himself as he looked down at Zoro. "Oi, M-Marimo, is this a dream?" Sanji panted louder so that Zoro could hear. _

_Zoro began to rub Sanji's pulsing erection through the cloth with his knee and looked up at the blushing male. "If it is?" He asked curtly._

_Sanji blushed and let out a small moan as Zoro lightly squeezed the organ._

_"If you want to stop," Zoro began as he made his way back to Sanji's ear. "then wake up." He finished as he bit Sanji's ear lobe. _

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!_

_"Huh? Too loud. What's this really annoying voice?" Sanji thought to himself as he struggled to block out the sound. _

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" a voice bellowed.

A cold sensation jolted Sanji into reality.

"Wahh!" Sanji yelped as his eyes shot open, and he sat up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and tried to dry himself with his sleeve. He was still in his black uniform.

"Finally, you're up. Maahhh…I couldn't sleep with you moaning like that. Completely ruined my nap. What the hell were you dreaming about?" a furious voice asked.

Sanji looked up at the agitated voice and saw Zoro, still in his own uniform, holding an empty water bottle. Sanji blushed multiple shades of red before laying his hand on the couch and scoffing to the side.

"Tch. For your information, I was with a very cute girl, and she was giving me the time of my life." Sanji explained.

"A cute girl, eh? Did she look like me?" Zoro asked curiously.

"What? Why would she look like an ugly devil? She didn't resemble you at ALL! Nothing like you!" Sanji frowned.

Zoro smirked. "_Nothing_ like me?"

Sanji closed his eyes and shook his head, still frowning. Zoro squat in front of Sanji, still smirking. Sanji opened one eye and saw Zoro squatting and smirking in front of him. He turned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's with the smirk?" he asked, somewhat frightened of what Zoro was going to do next.

"Was she hot?" Zoro asked, ignoring Sanji's question.

Sanji nervously raised one eyebrow. "Yes…she was super hot!" he replied, remembering the dream.

Zoro grinned. "Green hair?" he asked.

Sanji averted his gaze as Zoro leaned closer.

"W-What makes you think that she had green h-hair?" he stuttered.

Zoro put his hand beside Sanji's side and began to climb back onto the couch. Sanji feel backwards, and his head landed on the couch. Zoro put a hand next to Sanji's head and lowered his mouth towards Sanji's ear.

"You mumbled 'Marimo' in your sleep, Ero-kun." Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear. He licked the outer shell, and Sanji shuddered.

"I did not…" he argued.

"Don't lie. You're horrible at it." Zoro said as he nibbled an earlobe.

Sanji blushed darker shades of red and pushed up against Zoro's chest with both hands.

"Why are you doing this now? Oi, Marimo…What are you doing?!" Sanji shouted as he thrusted his arms against Zoro's chest. Zoro didn't budge.

"You need to work on your arm strength." He teased as he moved towards Sanji's face. He stared into the crystal blue eyes with his own dark chocolate ones.

"I'm satisfying your needs. That "girl" in your wet dream was a part of your subconscious. It was trying to satisfy you, but it can't. I will, got that? Now…scream for me." Zoro ended with a malicious grin.

"W-w-w-wait! WhaAAAHHH!" Sanji screamed as Zoro bit the skin on Sanji's neck, drawing blood.

_There we go._ Zoro thought menacingly as he lapped up the blood, smirking to the skin as Sanji hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Zoro slid the uniform off of Sanji to reveal his milky chest. Zoro lifted his head and grabbed Sanji's wrists into one hand and raised them above Sanji's head. Sanji scowled at Zoro smug face. Zoro lowered his lips until they hovered above Sanji's own. He wet his lips and slid his slick digit across Sanji's lips. Zoro then slid the digit into Sanji's parted mouth. Zoro entered the hot cavern and smiled as Sanji blushed even harder.

_He's so damn sexy when he's all flustered like that…makes me want to ravish him! _Zoro thought as he broke the kiss, leaving only a string of saliva to connect them. Zoro leaned in once more and rasped, "Stick out your tongue."

Sanji, too flustered to recognize the line, obediently stuck out his tongue. Zoro took the slick organ and began to suck on it.

"Nnnngh!" Sanji muffled.

Zoro ran his tongue around it and began to kiss Sanji once more. Zoro lifted his knee onto the bed and slid it in between Sanji's legs. He rubbed the hard manhood, and Sanji' began to stifle moans that attempted to escape from his mouth. Zoro smirked as the heard him hold back the moans. As Zoro pressed harder into the area, Sanji twisted his head violently to the side, breaking the kiss to moan deeply. Zoro chuckled sadistically and trailed downwards, leaving a light trail of arks from Sanji's color bone to the skin between his breasts, ass the while keeping the pressure on Sanji's growing erection. Zoro kissed Sanji's breast until he reached a pink nub. He licked his lips in anticipation and glanced up at Sanji. A small smile grew on his lips as he saw Sanji's closed eyes and flustered face. Without looking away, Zoro licked the pink nub, lightly flicking it with his tongue. Sanji arched slightly as pleasure surged throughout his entire body.

_So sensitive_. Zoro thought as he covered the nub entirely and gave one long suck. Sanji's eyes flew open as he saw flashes of white and began to arch his back once more. Zoro smirked as he let go of the nub and violently bit the abused yet aroused nipple. Sanji could no longer contain his voice. He screamed in absolute pleasure and pain. As he began to calm down from the high, he remembered a similar action happening to him earlier. He strained his mind to remember as Zoro began to trail downwards towards Sanji's navel. Sanji continued to dig through his emory and then muttered, "Déjà vu."

Zoro's ears perked up at the words, but he didn't stop. Sanji began to struggle at the hold Zoro had on his hands.

"Stop! Marimo!" he panted as Zoro reached to pull down Sanji's uniform parts. Realizing that Zoro no longer had a hold on Sanji's hardened erection, Sanji kneed Zoro in the chin. Zoro growled in pain as he released his grip on Sanji's hands and cradled his chin with both hands. He stepped off of the couch and looked back at Sanji in a rage.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Zoro growled.

Sanji continued to blush furiously as the memory of the dream began to take form in his mind. He sat up in a daze and raised a hand to his lips. He wiped them, attempting to remove the taste and sensation of Zoro sucking his tongue in his dream…and in reality.

"Oi, Shit-kun, I asked you a question. What the fuck was that for?" Zoro repeated with a deadly venomous edge.

Sanji turned his head to the side. "Tch. I wasn't in the mood to finish. Your foreplay sucked." Sanji bluffed as he hid his blush from Zoro.

"Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about? You were moaning your head off and making such dirty noises. Because of that, you're saying that I was doing bad? That my foreplay _sucked_?" Zoro asked, raising a brow.

"Heh…You didn't even know I was faking it!" Sanji cried in laughter.

Zoro forgot about the pain in his chin and grabbed Sanji's by the arm.

"Oi…You-" Zoro began venomously.

DING~~DONG~~DING~~DONG~~DING~DONG~ DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG!

"I'M COMING!" Zoro shouted to the door while still glaring at Sanji. Zoro glanced at the silenced door and glanced back at Sanji with hate filled eyes. He released his grip on Sanji and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Luffy standing at the doorway. Zoro raised a brow at his grinning companion.

"Luffy…Do you intend to break my doorbell? Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Shishishi, gomen, gomen!" Luffy chucked. "But I wanted you to meet someone! He came here to go to school with us! Oiiiii, Nii-san, hurry up!" Luffy shouted towards the stairway that led up to Zoro's apartment room.

"Hai, hai, Luffy-kun. Maaah, you're really loud. Now, who are these people that you wanted me to meet?" asked a deep voice.

Zoro looked out towards the stairs and widened his eyes. Coming up the stairs was a tall man with wavy raven hair that matched Luffy's, reaching the bottom of his neck. He wore a simple loose white t-shirt and black shorts with flip flops. His face was slightly freckled on the cheeks, and his eyes were a dark color with a tinge of an orange flame in them. All in all, he was quite attractive, even to Zoro. Luffy laughed once ore.

"Zoro, meet my older brother, Ace!"

**Final Thoughts:** READER-SAAAN! Yousuke-chan has finished his chapter! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEN that it took so long to finish! She has been super busy with school and hasn't found any time to really work on it! Yousuke-chan is super sorry that she has taken so long to finish this measly chapter. It won't happen again! She will be diligent and try her hardest to update every week…if not one week, then the next most definitely! Anyway, this chapter was really short…Yousuke-chan didn't mean for it to come out to be so short o3o it just came out that way…She thought the dream thing was cute ^_^ and that Ace-san would bring a nice mix and obstacle for the two budding lovers! Heheheh…So the next chapter, Chapter 8, is going to be entitled "Ace." Super creative right? **PLEASE REVIEW**! They keep me going~~! ^O^ RATE IF YOU WANT! (requests are still wonderful and any title revisions like the next one are accepted!) Until next time, Reader-san…JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening:** Hey minna-san! Yousuke-chan is here again! Gomen for the week delay! My computer was taken away and yeah… _ So, here we are with another chapter of the blooming love between Sanji and Zoro! God, Yousuke-chan just LOVES this couple ^w^ Please review! Yousuke-chan writes much faster if people review! It is food for her! Okay, she'll leave now so Reader-san can read. *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter: **Zoro and Sanji are napping together! Then Sanji begins to have dreams *wink wink* about him and Zoro. Then yummy lemon happens when Sanji wakes up! What happens when Luffy interrupts and brings his brother, Ace, to the two men? Read to find out :D

**Warning:** There is no lemon in this chapter Reader-san, but there is some foul language from our two love-birds. If lemon doesn't suite you, Reader-san, please leave.

**Disclaimer: **Yousuke-chan does NOT own One Piece. But boy, does she want to!

All for You,

**Chapter 8: Ace**

Ace looked at Zoro up and down then broke into a grin. "Luffy, you weren't kidding when you said your friend had green hair were you?" Ace chucked as he turned to Luffy. He turned back to Zoro, extending a hand as he closed his eyes into a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Zoro-kun. I'm Ace."

Zoro stared at the hand for a moment and looked back up at the grinning Ace. Zoro smiled a bit and shook Ace's hand as the other went to his hip. "Nice to meet you too."

Ace opened his eyes and looked over Zoro's shoulder. His eyes perked up as he saw Sanji on the couch, rubbing his head. "Oh-hoho! Zoro-kun, you have company!" Ace laughed as he pushed Zoro to the side and entered the room. Sanji lifted his head and was met with a cheeky grin. Sanji's eyes widened as he leaned back, startled. "Wahh!" he cried as Ace bent back up. He held Sanji's chin in between his fingers and smiled once more as he stared into Sanji's sea-blue eyes. Ace released the grip on Sanji's chin and turned to Luffy.

"Shishishi." Luffy laughed as he also entered the room. "Nii-san, that's Sanji! He cooks great food!" Luffy sad matter-a-factly. Zoro placed a scowl on his face and crossed his arms as Ace turned back to Sanji in fascination.

"Oh, I see. Of course, such a beautiful man can cook only the best foods, ne, Sanji-kun? Ace asked now a red-faced Sanji.

"R-right." Sanji stuttered.

Ace smiled and looked down at Sanji's exposed chest. He grinned maliciously as he slid a finger across the milky skin. Zoro grit his teeth and tightened the fists that were across his chest. Ace's grin widened as he heard the grinding of teeth. "Luffy, does Sanji-kun have a girlfriend?" Ace asked, his gaze not leaving Sanji's flushed face. Luffy stood and placed a hand on his chin and hip, deep in thought. "I don't think so Nii-san! Hard to say though. Sanji's always with so many women! Hehheheheh!"

Ace's finger stopped at a large mark on Sanji's chest. "A boyfriend then-"

"The Ero-Cook is not in a relationship with anyone except the fangirls that he has at school. Now will you stop stroking him like he's an animal?!" Zoro barked harshly at Ace.

Ace turned around to meet Zoro's poisonous gaze. He dropped his hands from Sanji's chest and grinned. "Possessive, are we now, Zoro-kun?" Ace grinned wider and shrugged his shoulders. "But who wouldn't? Sanji-kun is such a beautiful angel. I don't blame you for being possessive over such a good-looking-"

Zoro grabbed Ace by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall violently. Luffy and Sanji widened their eyes at Zoro's sudden burst of anger.

"Who the fuck said I was being possessive?" Zoro growled. Ace grunted in pain and winced as Zoro pressed him harder against the wall.

"O-Oi! Marimo, put him down!" Sanji shouted.

"Hehehehehe! Nii-san's getting along with everyone so well!" Luffy laughed.

"Hah? Marimo? Cute, I think I'll call you that too. Just because Sanji-kun does." Zoro glared at Ace. "Tch." Zoro said as he released his grip on Ace. Ace rubbed his shoulders as Zoro turned his back to Ace.

"Ace-kun, are you alright? Baka-Marimo can be pretty harsh at times." Sanji asked, concerned. Ace walked over to Sanji and bent on one knee. He lifted one of Sanji's hands to his lips. "I am fine, my angel." He said, and he gently kissed the hand, his gaze one again not breaking from Sanji's eyes. Sanji blushed, and Zoro grit his teeth once more.

"Luffy!" he shouted abruptly, causing everyone to jump.

"Hai!" Luffy cried happily as he saluted Zoro.

"Don't you have to aquaint Ace-kun to the town and other people before tomorrow?" Zoro hissed between clenched teeth.

"That's right!" Luffy cried happily once more.

"Geh!" Ace choked as he was wrenched away from Sanji by the collar of his shirt.

Luffy dragged his older brother to the door as he chuckled happily.

He turned around at the doorstep to face Zoro and Sanji. "See you guys tomorrow!" Luffy cried as he waved an arm good-bye.

"Until tomorrow, my angel." Ace winked at Sanji.

Luffy proceeded to close the door behind him and dragged Ace along to their next destination. Once Zoro could no longer head Ace's plea for Luffy to stop dragging him, he angrily turned to Sanji, red in the face. He pushed Sanji down off from the couch and towered over him.

"What the hell was that, Shit-Cook?!" Zoro shouted.

"The fuck do you mean, Marimo?" Sanji shouted back, beginning to rise from the floor.

Zoro pushed him down with a foot. Sanji grunted at the impact but didn't resist.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Why the hell did you let that bastard touch you all over?" He's a MAN isn't he? Are you only for the women? The hell was wrong with you then?! You even _flirted_ with that son of a bitch!" Zoro fumed.

"We didn't flirt, you green-haired freak!" Sanji bellowed, now grabbing Zoro's restraining foot that was on his chest.

"Oh yeah? Then why the fuck did you let him touch you like that, hmm?" Zoro barked.

Sanji looked away as he grit his teeth in frustration. "He was mesmerizing, okay?"

Zoro ground his foot harder onto Sanji's chest. "You let him touch the places where I marked you 'cause you thought he was fucking 'mesmerizing'?! What kind of ladies-man are you?!" he yelled.

Sanji clenched his teeth once more and kicked Zoro's leg from other him. Zoro grunted as he impacted with the floor and gasped as Sanji grabbed him by the front color.

"Why the hell do you care? Why do you give. A. Fuck about what he does to me, huh?! Why?" Sanji shouted as he grew angrier by the second. Zoro wrenched Sanji's hands from his uniform and pushed Sanji back on the ground, pinning the hands above Sanji's head. Zoro leaned forward and began kissing Sanji's chest.

"The fuck? Marimo, the hell- nnggh!" Sanji moaned as he squirmed at the sudden contact. Zoro began sucking the creamy skin, smirking happily at the marks that formed. Sanji, blushing madly, raised his head from the floor to see what Zoro was doing. "You baka…what the hell are you doing now?" Sanji hissed. "And answer my fucking question! Why the-" Sanji stopped speaking as Zoro looked up into Sanji's red face.

"I'm marking you again, dumbass. The other ones weren't enough, obviously, so I'm marking more. Then anyone who looks here will know." Zoro stated simply.

Sanji's blush darkened, but he quickly returned to his angry state.

"Alright, fine…but why the hell do you care? And know what?!" Sanji shouted once more, eyes burning to Zoro's.

"To show that you belong to me." Zoro said.

"Belong with you?" Sanji questioned.

Zoro scoffed. "No, not 'belong with you.' Not that Taylor Swift shit. You don't belong _with_ me; you belong _to_ me. As in, I own you. Theses marks here are proof of it. So when that bastard began to touch my property, I got angry. I'm not good at sharing." Zoro finished as Sanji looked away, dizzied by all the heat that was rushing to his face. Zoro frowned and leaned closer to Sanji's face. Sanji leaned back and rested his head on the floor, Zoro's head following. Sanji shut his eyes right. _ He's going to kiss me!_ He thought as his face radiated more heat. He felt a touch, not on his lips, but on his forehead, and his eyes shot right open.

"Oi, Nosebleed-kun, you've got a massive fever right now." Zoro mumbled as he put his hand on his forehead and back onto Sanji's, comparing the temperatures. Sanji's eyes narrowed as Zoro's face contorted in confusion. Zoro released his grip on Sanji's hands. Suddenly, Zoro flew a punch across Sanji's cheek. Sanji sat up quick in a rage, holding his throbbing cheek.

"What the fuck was that for, marimo?!" he shouted.

"You let that bastard touch you, so now you have a blazing fever! Why the fuck did you let him touch you like that? You fucking dumbass! How stupid are you?" Zoro barked back.

Sanji frowned and scoffed. "Tch! Ace-kun didn't give me a fever, Baka-Marimo! It's probably when you poured freezing water on my face!"

"Hah?! That's not gonna give you a fever!" Zoro shouted back in disbelief.

"Oh and a man touching me will?" Sanji retorted.

"If it's that bastard, then yes, you will get a fever." Zoro replied with a straight face.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sanji screamed.

Zoro groaned in frustration and simply pointed at the door. Sanji then relaxed slightly.

"Go home and sleep, Ero-Cook. You need your fever to go down so that your fangirls won't worry. The only thing worse than hearing their squeals is hearing their wailing." Zoro explained as he continued to sit on the floor. Sanji shuffled out from under Zoro and sat up as well. Sanji blushed as he pouted slightly.

"Arrigato…" he whispered. After he said this, he slipped a kiss onto Zoro's cheek and flew out the door, slamming it behind him.

'Tch." Zoro scoffed as he held his cheek, blushing furiously.

"Baka Nosebleed-kun." He mumbled as he lowered down once more onto the couch and fell into deep slumber.

詩人ちゃん

"Luffy! Luffy! Slow down! My butt's going to burn if you keep dragging me at this pace!" Ace cried.

Luffy screeched to a halt, and Ace crashed into him with an 'oomph!'

"Shishishi. Gomen, gomen, Nii-san!" Luffy apologized as he let go of the collar on Ace's shirt. Ace stood up and punched the top of Luffy's hat and head.

"Oww. Ow. Ow." Luffy cried as he held his head in pain.

"Trying to kill me, little brother?" Ace murmured darkly as he stood up. His thoughts crawled back to Zoro's apartment and the events that happened there. He smiled at the thought of Sanji and smirked at the thought of Zoro. Ace turned back to Luffy.

"Oi, Luffy. What's the relationship between the beautiful cook and the green-beast?" he asked.

"Ara? Do you like Sanji, Nii-san?" Luffy questioned back, his head beginning to swell.

"I do. And seeing him all red like that in his half-put on uniform was a real turn on. That Marimo guy is a problem though. I'm certain that he hangs around Sanji often, but… *cue sparkles* seeing him in a uniform too was also an absolute turn-on! I mean you could tell how ripped he was. And that attitude of his sends chills down my spine. I'll need to find a way to make both of them mine…but first, I'll start with the milky, creamy skinned angel." He planned as Luffy said in the background. "Nii-san, your nose is bleeding!"

詩人ちゃん

"KYAAAA! Sanji-san, Zoro-san, congratulations on your wins yesterday! Both of you were absolutely fantastic!" several girls screamed as Sanji and Zoro entered the classroom the next morning.

"Thank you my lovely swans." Sanji said as he took the hand of the nearest girl and kissed it gently.

The girls squealed all around and Zoro groaned, walking to his seat, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"G-Good-morning Zoro-kun!" a voice squeaked next to him.

Zoro looked to the side and was met with two huge melons. His face reddened as he nearly fell backwards in his seat. "'Morning…Tohru" he managed to gasp.

"Ah! Gomen!" Tohru cried as she reddened as well. She helped Zoro shit properly in his desk and took the seat next to him. As Tohru was about to speak, the other girls in the classroom suddenly began shrieking in delight. Tohru whipped her head around to the noise, but Zoro just banged his head against his desk, groaning in utter agony.

"Zoro-kun, who is that man standing next to Sanji-san?" Tohru asked, captivated by the man's looks.

"That bastard, my dear Tohru, is Ace. Pain-in-the-Ass Ace. He's Luffy's brother." Zoro grumbled heavily as he laid his cheek against the desk to face the crowd of girls. He put his hands in his lap under the desk and balled them into tight fists.

"He's pretty attractive…" Tohru mumbled to herself.

"Please…don't flatter him." Zoro said, hearing the mumbles.

The girls around Sanji and Ace began shrieking in even more glee as Ace began to hold Sanji in his arms. Sanji played along and blushed, looking down and away from Ace. Ace smirked and growled, holding Sanji's chin in his hand. He pulled Sanji's face towards his own. Their lips nearly touched, and the crowd went absolutely wild.

"Ace-san and Sanji-san sure are attractive together, ne, Zoro-san?" Tohru said as she turned to Zoro. "Eh? Zoro-san?" Tohru questioned as she found Zoro's desk to be empty. She turned her head back to the sea of girls and found Zoro squeezing through. As Zoro reached the center of the group, he wrenched Sanji away from Ace. Shouted of moe rang though the classroom as Zoro took Ace's hand.

"Oh it's jealousy!" one girl shouted.

"Zoro-san, please be gentle!" another screamed as she fainted.

"It's a love triangle!" another squealed.

Zoro shoved the girls to the side as he dragged Ace to the door.

"Oi, Marimo! Where the hell are you going?!" Sanji shouted after the two.

"Zoro-kun!" Tohru shouted as well.

"SHUT-UP!" was the only thing Zoro barked at the classroom as he disappeared into the hallway with Ace, hand-in-hand.

**Final Thoughts:** Finally done with this chapter! Yousuke-chan is sorry she took long with this chapter as well! Family was over…computer was taken away…and other lame excuses popped up in her life! Please forgive her ;A;. Anyways, she hopes that you enjoyed this chapter. There was lots of cursing, she knows, but that's part of their character! Hehehe. Yousuke-chan thought it was cute when Luffy and Ace showed up and Ace was all up onto Sanji. She thanks a reviewer for giving her that idea! Arrigato! _**Please continue to feed Yousuke-chan with many reviews! She loves them so much, and it is fooooooood!**_ So, the next chapter will be fun! Sanji and Tohru have an adventure! Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Spy Time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Opening**: Hey, mina! Yousuke-chan is here! Sorry for the long wait. Finals are coming up, so she's studying hard! This chapter was kind of rushed, so please do not be angry that it sucks so much! It's somewhat of a filler chapter that will lead to a yummy chapter really soon :D Thank you for all **the reviews** you've given her, and please continue to do so! Well, she'll let Reader-san read now! *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter**: Ace, Luffy's brother came into Zoro and Sanji's life. But did Ace come in too close for comfort? At school, Zoro runs off with Ace hand-in-hand! What are Sanji and Tohru to do?

**Warning**: No lemon in here. Suggestive language. Somewhat of a filler~ Also, this is a BL, boyxboy. If this is not to Reader-san's tastes, please leave…thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Yousuke-chan does NOT own One Piece. And she never will. *sob*

All for You,

**Chapter 9: Spy-Time**

"Tch…That Baka-Marimo. What the hell does he think he's doing?" Sanji mumbled to himself as he stood at the doorway.

"Ano…Sanji-san, are you going to go after him?" a small voice squeaked.

Sanji turned from the door and looked at the girl in front of him. He smiled gently and took the girls' hands in his own. He bent at the waist to see the girl at eye level. The girl blushed several shades of red and looked away from Sanji's sea-blue eyes. Sanji opened his mouth to reply to the girl but was quickly interrupted by many girls behind him and the girl with him.

"Ne, ne, Sanji-sama, why are you hitting on her? She's a big-boobed freak!"

Sanji averted his eyes to the fuming girls behind him and frowned. He stood up straight, all the while still holding the girls' hand. He pulled the girl close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, now releasing his grasp on the girls' hand. "Why do you call Tohru by such a foul name?" he asked to the angry girls that stood before him.

"Because she only hangs around Zoro-sama! She doesn't even deserve to be near you, Sanji-sama!" a girl blurted.

Shouts of agreement rang throughout the sea of fangirls. "I don't even think she's Japanese! Those boobs are probably fake! One girl yelled.

Tohru gasped as her nationality was questioned. She turned to her side and buried her face into Sanji's side, hiding her face from her classmates. She held Sanji's shirt tightly as the girls began to mocker her more. "She should go die." One said. "Haha! She's not good enough to be with Sanji-sama. Why does she cling to him so?" another said. "Sanji-sama will never love a freak like her!"

Tohru shot open her eyes and a single tear cascaded down her cheek. Sanji grit his teeth. "How long have you been mocking Tohru like this?" he asked as shadows masked his handsome face.

The girls saw his face and silenced. "Sanji-sama?" a girl asked.

Sanji raised his head, fire burning in his blue eyes. "Why do you mock her like this? Aren't you all my angels?" he nearly shouted.

"A girl is only truly beautiful when her heart and mind is pure and gentle. A girl who has only a shell of beauty has a heart as tainted as the words that come out of her mouth, a true demon." He continued.

The girls stared at Sanji in horror. They began to whimper and tear up. Sanji squeezed Tohru closer to him. "Tohru is an angle. Her heart and mind are as pure as the feather of a graceful swan. So please, grow out of your black feathers and shin with her, not against."

Now the girls began to sob uncontrollably. They rang with please for Sanji to forgive them. Sanji smiled brightly. He put a hand to Tohru's head. She looked up at him, blushing with tears staining her cheeks. "Sanji-san…Arrigato!" she said as she smiled, blushing once more.

Sanji blushed as well, seeing the cure face, and he momentarily looked away. When he looked back, he crouched down next to Tohru and asked, "Shall we go find that Green hot-head now? I'm sure he's lost somewhere."

Tohru giggled, wiping a tear from her face. Sanji smiled. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "There's that smile. Come now, let's go." Sanji said as he stood up, still holding Tohru's hand. He then left the classroom full of weeping girls with Tohru, the in the pursuit of Zoro, hand in hand.

詩人ちゃん

"Maaaarimoooo-kuuun, where are we going?" a dark-haired man asked.

"Shut up!" a green-haired man replied.

The dark haired man smirked as he followed the green haired man, absorbing the stares of the people around them. "Ya know, Marimo-kun, you're still holding my hand." He whispered, but loud enough for the marimo to hear.

"I said to shut up didn't I, Ace?!" Zoro shouted.

"Zoro-Marimo-kun, you're still not letting go of my hand." Ace smirked.

Zoro grit his teeth and threw Ace's hand, releasing the grip. Ace rubbed his hand that was in Zoro's furious grasp with his other hand, massaging the sore muscles. He looked at Zoro's back and smirked. _It's so easy to piss this guy off. _Ace licked his lips. _His shirt is so tight on his tan body. The way it hugs his muscles in all the right places…It's absolutely mouth-watering! Ah, even his school pants wrap around his ass so beautifully. They are like two perfect orbs. What I'd do to strip him right here and take him hard, hearing him scream my name and then-_

"Oi, Shit-Ace, we're here." Zoro said, shaking Ace from his perverted thoughts. Zoro stuffed his hands in his pocket and tucked his head. Ace turned his head from side to side.

"Ara? Where is "here," Marimo-kun?" Ace asked, confused.

Zoro groaned loudly. He turned on his heels to face Ace. A blush crept onto this face. He scowled and pouted slightly. He tossed his head to the right. Ace looked at where Zoro tossed his head, and his jaw dropped. He looked back at Zoro and blushed several shades of red. Zoro's face was flushed with embarrassment. _Gah! He's so cute when he blushes like that! And to think…a guy like him has such a cute side!_ Ace thought.

"Marimo-kun, why are we at a cake café? Ace asked, smiling at such at cute topic.

Zoro blushed harder. "I like cake…and so that we can have a serious chat about something that's been bothering me since I met you."

"I don't think we can talk seriously over cake, Marimo-kun. Especially when you're the one eating it!" Ace laughed.

"Shut up! Just go inside…we can talk then." Zoro said, pushing Ace to the front door.

Ace smirked once more as he was pushed. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Marimo-kun, why did you come to such a cute place?" Ace asked, looking at the elegant decorations. Booths sat side by side with dividers, small flowers in the middle of each booth. Tables were set out wonderfully, candles making the room smell like chocolate. The ceiling was decorated with fans and small but plentiful chandeliers. The floor was tiled with neat squares of wood, shining throughout the café. The walls were covered with paintings of abstract art and several portraits of famous people from long ago. And in the background, soft jazz played.

"Hah? It's not cute; it's just a normal café. Now just shut up!" Zoro defended.

As Zoro and Ace continued to prate, a blonde male came up to them. He smiled widely, looking similar to a bunny. He wore a white short sleeved blouse with a black vest and tie along with black pants. His blonde hair was wavy and held back by a teddy bear pin. His large eyes sparkled like the deep blue sea. (A/N: For those of you who watch Ouran HSHC, think of Honey-sempai.)

"Welcome, Zoro-kun! It's been a while since you came here! How have you been doing? I've missed you so much!" he cried.

He looked beside Zoro and saw Ace. The blonde blushed in surprise and giggled cutely. "My, my! You've brought a friend with you today! How fun!" he said happily, hearts literally floating from him.

Zoro nodded and sighed loudly. "He's not much of a friend, but I do have to talk with him. Could I have my regular table today, Saikyo-chan?"

Ace raised an eyebrow. _Chan?_ He thought to himself. Saikyo nodded and laughed brightly. "Anything for Zoro-kun and friend! Right this way, gentlemen!" he announced as he led the two to a booth. As they sat down on opposite sides, Saikyo handed both of them a menu. Zoro picked up the menus and handed them back to Saikyo. Saikyo's smile widened.

"Shall I bring you the usual, Zoro-kun?" he asked brightly.

Zoro nodded. "Extra whipped cream. And give this guy a strawberry milkshake." He ordered, not bothering to ask Ace what he wanted.

Saikyo leaped into the air with utter joy. "I'll be right back with your order, Zoro-kun!"

Saikyo skipped back to get the order, and Ace watched the young male until he vanished. Ace turned his attention to Zoro. " He's quite the cutie, that Saikyo-_chan_" Ace said, emphasizing the honorific Zoro used for the young waiter. "Does he have a girlfriend? Or is he in a relationship with y-"

"Saikyo-chan has been my friend since we were children. He is currently not in a relationship with anyone. Probably with cake and sweets, but not with any person." Zoro interrupted, mouth twitching with annoyance.

Saikyo came back skipping back with Ace's strawberry milkshake and Zoro's treat. He set down the milkshake in front of Ace and set the treat down in front of Zoro.

"Enjoy, Zoro-kun and friend!" Saikyo smiled as he skipped back.

Ace stared at the treat for a while and began laughing. "You have such a sweet tooth! Extra whipped cream? How can you eat something so sweet?"

Zoro blushed and grit his teeth. "I like my sweets. I enjoy my cake! There is nothing wrong with a chocolate cake that has a chocolate filling with chocolate chips and strawberries topped with whipped cream." Zoro described, stuffing a piece in his mouth.

Ace chuckled. "No need to be so defensive." He said.

Ace raised the straw to his milkshake and sipped. "So, what do you need to talk to me about, Marimo-kun? I highly doubt you took me here as a date, or did you?" Ace asked after taking a sip, smirking.

Zoro swallowed his cake and scowled. "Not a chance bastard. I need to talk to you about Ero-Curls."

詩人ちゃん

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Sanji-san…where exactly are we going?" Tohru panted.

Sanji halted on the sidewalk and sighed. _This must be too much for her…We've only been walking for 10 minutes, and she's already panting_. He turned to face Tohru.

"I'm sorry, is this all too much for you? Perhaps we should get you some water. Or I could escort you back to the school. Searching for Marimo is a big pain, so I wouldn't want my angel to get hurt." He suggested with a sincere smile.

Tohru shook her head. "I'm fine, Sanji-san *pant* I don't want to go back to school just yet. I want to know where Zoro-san went. *pant* Does he like anything? *pant* A favorite place to go, maybe? *pant*"

Sanji stared out in the distance, deep in thought. " I mean…Marimo loves booze, you know…alcohol and beer…"

Tohru's eyes widened. "Zoro-san is an alcoholic?! But he's a high-schooler! And there are so many bars around here. Where would we even begin to search for him?"

Sanji shook his head. He lifted a hand to rub his chin. " Marimo wouldn't take Ace-kun to a bar. It's an extremely high possibility that he would, but I'm betting on the small possibility that Marimo would NOT take Ace-kun…"

Tohru furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why? If there is such a high possibility, wouldn't it make more sense for Zoro-san to go to a bar?"

Sanji shrugged and groaned. "Marimo hates buying alcohol for himself, not to mention buying it for other people. I usually have to buy it for him. Then we share. But that's only because I bought it."

"Sanji-san, you drink too?! But you are a high-schooler as well! How do you buy it?" Tohru nearly shrieked.

Sanji's eyes widened in alarm. "My dear angel, please do not say such things so loudly. I have connections that allow me such privileges. However, I do drink, as well as smoke. Are you afraid?"

Tohru exhaled loudly and shook her head. "I'm quite surprised, but I'm not afraid. Okay, so no bars…anything else he would like?" she asked.

Sanji rubbed his chin once more and crossed his other arm beneath the one at his chin. He began to go through his mind and tried to find anything that would link to Zoro. He strained his mind and grunted partly from frustration and partly because all the thinking was hurting his head.

"Sweets…" Tohru mumbled.

Sanji whipped his head to Tohru, knitting his eyebrows together. "What did you say, Tohru?"

Tohru looked back at Sanji. "Sweets. Zoro-san really likes sweets."

"Marimo still like sweets? Wait, how did you find out?" Sanji asked raising an eyebrow.

Tohru blushed. "Remember that one day we went to the karaoke place?"

Sanji nodded, blushing immensely at the memory of that night. Images of what he and Zoro did flashed before him. _Shit…I'm getting hard~_

"Well, when Zoro-san and you came back, Zoro-san came over to me and my friend." She continued. "We offered him some of the sweets that we had, and he absolutely loved them. I had never seen a man that loved sweets as much as he did! I joked that he had quite the sweet tooth. And he replied, 'It's not as sweet as you are.'" Sanji mumbled at the same time as Tohru.

Tohru looked up at Sanji. "Did you say something Sanji-san?"

Sanji blushed multiple shades of red. "Uh, n-no." he stuttered.

"But I think I know where he went." He grabbed Tohru's hand and ran down the street.

"Sanji-san! Where are we going?" Tohru shouted against the wind.

Sanji looked back and smiled. "A cake café!"

Tohru blushed hard as she saw Sanji's dazzling smile. Sanji glanced at each building and stopped running when he double-took on a small creamy-yellow building. Tohru stopped by his side. "Is that the place?" she asked quietly.

Sanji nodded. "When we were children, Marimo and I often went to this place. He loved sweets then too. We had a friend here that would give us free treats when we hadn't visited for a long time. I just can't see why he might be here…" Sanji explained as he looked through the window of the shop. His eyes widened as he ducked under the window. He looked to Tohru and nodded. Tohru put her brave face on as Sanji stood back up away from the window.

"Alright, Tohru. Marimo just got here too. If we go now, I think we'll be able to catch most of the conversation. Come now, it's spy time." He said with a devilish grin.

A blush crept onto Tohru's cheeks as she nodded furiously. Sanji nodded and pulled the door open. Cold air welcomed them. A young male popped up as they walked into the café. The young boy's eyes widened as he took a deep breath. "SAN-!"

Sanji quickly covered the boys' mouth with his hand. Sanji leaned over to the boy's ear. "Saikyo-chan, Zoro-kun is here, right?"

Saikyo nodded slowly. Sanji smiled. "I want you to give my friend and I the table on the other side of our regular table. Can you do that for me, Saikyo-chan?"

Sanji removed his hand from Saikyo's mouth and backed away from Saikyo's ear. Saikyo simply smiled widely and nodded. He took Sanji and Tohru around the face and sat them on the other side of Zoro and Ace's booth. Tohru looked at the side nervously. Saikyo smiled gently. "Don't worry, miss. No one will be able to see through the divider." He turned to Sanji. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Sanji shook his head in silence. Somewhat understanding the situation, Saikyo nodded. "Okay then, just holler if you want something then, ne?"

Sanji nodded once. He took out his phone and began typing on it.

**Do you still want to be here? **

Tohru took out her phone as well and began to type.

**I mean, I know where he is now…**

**Should I go? Will u b ok?**

Sanji read the message and smiled.

**Don't worry about me, my angel.**

**I will be fine. You go on ahead and leave.**

**Please tell my other swans that I wish to be with them.**

Tohru grinned and nodded. She silently got up, waved, and vanished. (A/N: I don't really like this character, so I'm making her leave right now…got complaints? idgaf)

As Tohru left, Sanji heard Zoro begin to speak. "I need to talk to you about Ero-Curls."

Sanji's eyes widened as he leaned closer to the divider. _What's this all about? What does this have to do with me?!_ He thought frantically.

"Oh? Angel-kun? What about him?" Ace asked, resting his elbows next to his milkshake and hands under his chin.

"Don't act stupid. Why are you so attached to him? What was with the act in homeroom this morning?"

Ace began to laugh. "Haha! Why? Because I believe that Angel-kun is undeniably sexy. You should know this too. The "act" this morning in homeroom was no act. I truly wanted to take him right then. If you hadn't come when you had, I think I would have lost all control!"

"Meaning you would have fucked Ero-Curls right in the classroom with everyone watching." Zoro said bluntly

Sanji turned beet red as he heard the two on the other side discussed the matter.

"That's basically what would have happened. It's nice to see you using your brain." Ace sneered.

Zoro clenched his fist but stuck another piece of cake into his mouth. "So you'd embarrass him in front of everyone?"

Ace shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with that idea. You see, people like angel-kun love embarrassment. They feed on humiliation and become aroused. Haven't you ever wanted to see him with a red face, eyes half open, with his panting mouth open moaning your name while your cum dribbles out of the corners of his mouth?" he described, almost purring after each description.

Zoro was taken aback. He turned multiple shades of red. On the other side of the divider, Sanji was trying his best not to pass out from the description of him in such a manner.

"Shut up, you perverted bastard. That's not the point. I don't like you being like that with Ero-Curls. Stay away from him." Zoro growled.

"Wah, being possessive gain are we, Marimo-kun?"

Zoro deepened his scowl. "I am not being—"

"Tut. Tut. Tut." Ace interrupted. "Not 'letting' me be near him? Forcing me to stay away? Dragging me to this place out of pure jealousy? You are being possessive. However." Ace looked Zoro up and down. He leaned over and licked the whipped cream that was smeared on the corner of Zoro's lips. "That's what makes you so damn desirable."

"WHAT?!" Sanji and Zoro shouted in unison.

Sanji, aware of his outburst, clapped his hand over his mouth. He hid under the table but to no avail. Zoro stood up and looked over the divider. He spotted a path of blonde and grit his teeth. He reached over and pulled the patch.

"I-itai! Damn you Marimo headed bastard! It hurts, let go!" Sanji cried as Zoro held him by his golden locks.

"What. The hell. Are you. Doing here?" Zoro snarled.

Sanji grit his teeth and scratched at Zoro's hand. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Ah~~! Angel-kun, nice of you to drop by!" said Ace, smiling widely.

Sanji blushed madly, remembering what Ace had said throughout the time in the café. Zoro rolled his eyes and pulled Sanji over the divider. Zoro then plopped him next to himself.

"Angel-kun! Did you hear about my desire to take you?" Ace asked.

Sanji nodded, staring at Zoro's chocolate cake.

"How about the possessiveness that Marimo-kun here was showing, although he denies it." Ace pressed on.

Sanji hesitated but then nodded once more, not once looking at Ace. Zoro began to tremble in anger.

"Now, now, Marimo-kun. There's nothing to be embarrassed about—"

Zoro slammed his fish on the table, making Ace, Sanji, and the dishes jump. He turned to Sanji and help his chin, not caring that Ace was in front of him.

"Marimo, what are you-" Sanji began.

"You were here when you weren't supposed to, Ero-Curls." Zoro interrupted, creeping towards Sanji.

"Yeah, so what? Oi, Ace-kun is—" Sanji defended.

"Let him watch. You're going to have to pay for hearing such things though. And for spying on me." Zoro interrupted once more, leaning closer.

Sanji could smell the chocolate in Zoro's breath. He began to get intoxicated by the luscious chocolate scent. "Marimo…I don't—" Sanji attempted to begin once more, flushed at the close distance between them.

"Come on Ero-Curls, it's time for your punishment." Zoro ended with a poisonous hiss, nose touching Sanji's.

**Final Thoughts:** Phew! Yousuke-chan finally finished this chapter! Gomen, Reader-san, this wasn't a great chapter…More of a filler really XD. But the next chapter is going to be filled with lots and lots of lemon! Reader-san has been waiting for one, ne? Yousuke-chan will be getting it soon, don't worry! Finals week is here, so it may be delayed, but she will try her hardest! Please **REVIEW! **It's food and encouragement for her to keep writing this story! So please stay tuned for Chapter 10: Punishment. JA NE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening: **Ohaiyooo, Minna-saaan! How are all of you doing? Yousuke-chan is here with more wonderful Zoro/Sanji goodness! She's very sorry that this one is late, but it took her a while to get rolling on it. Also, there were lots of views, but there were not enough reviews on the last chapter! That made Yousuke-chan want to cry and dig her grave. **Please review to prevent this from happening!** Yousuke-chan will let Reader-san read now! ^_^ *so pewf she went*

**Previous Chapter: **Sanji and Tohru go follow Zoro and Ace. They spy on him for a bit. When Tohru leaves, Sanji gets caught! Zoro gets angry and tells Sanji that he needs a punishment. What is this punishment, you ask? Read to find out!

**Warning: **Intense smut. Bondage. Minor blood and food play. Okay, mina-san, 10th chapter. It's boyxboy if you haven't figured it out yet…If any of this is not to Reader-san's tastes please leave…Tissues may be needed

**Disclaimer: **Oda-sensei is the only one that has the honor of owning One Piece. Yousuke-chan does not and will not ever own it. *sniffle*

All for You,

**Chapter 10: Punishment**

"Hahh? W-What the hell are you talking about, Marimo?!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro smirked. "You've been naughty, Ero-Curls. You have to pay the price now."

Sanji grit his teeth and tried to push Zoro away. "Baka! Explain it in a way that I will understand, goddamn it!" he yelled.

"Ohoho~You want to take him that badly, Marimo-kun?" Ace chuckled.

Zoro whipped his head to Ace and growled in fury. "Stay out of this." He growled at the back of his throat.

Ace leaned his cheek onto a fist and raised his eyebrow. _Like an animal_. He thought as a dark grin spread on his face. "Why don't you just take him right now? Ravish him right here? I'll be more than happy to watch you take Angel-kun." Ace said, eyes sparkling.

Zoro grit his teeth. "Perverted bastard…Why the hell would I let you watch?!" he roared.

_More…show me more of that beast._ Ace thought wildly. "So, you admit you want to take him, Marimo-kun?"

"Tch." Zoro scoffed. "That's not what I fucking meant." Zoro said defensively.

Sanji stared at Zoro with wide eyes. _What is this I'm feeling…? Disappointment? Fuck no! Snap out of it! _Sanji began to shake his head furiously. Zoro looked down at Sanji and caressed his face. His thumb grazed Sanji's curled eyebrow, and Sanji blushed immensely. Zoro widened his eyes in surprise, but it quickly changed to a dark smile. "Don't you dare show that face to anyone but me, Ero-Curls." He nearly purred.

Sanji grit his own teeth once more in anger and embarrassment. Before he could snap back, Ace giggled in amusement. He then doubled over in laughter.

Zoro snarled viciously, "What the hell are you laughing for?"

Ace grinned hungrily. _There's that beast._ He thought. "You keep saying you aren't possessive over Angel-kun, but there you are, hovering over him like he's your own prized gem."

Zoro smirked widely. He pulled Sanji up into his lap, and Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck to steady himself. "Oi, Marimo, what-"

Zoro silenced Sanji by sticking his fingers in Sanji's mouth and turned Sanji's head to the side, exposing his long neck. Zoro slid his other hand under Sanji's shirt, teasing both Sanji and Ace. His smirk grew wider. "Ah. I'm possessive over this Ero-Curl. So stay away from him, got it? I'm not too good with sharing." He warned as he licked Sanji's exposed neck, not breaking eye contact with Ace.

Sanji bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. Zoro smirked and nipped at the skin. "I'll mark you here and everywhere as many times as I have to. I'll make sure it's known to everyone that you belong to me. Do you understand now, Ace!" he shouted.

Ace, too surprised to say anything just stared at the flushed look on Sanji's face and the menacing look on Zoro's. Seeing that Ace was unable to speak, Zoro smirked widely and nibbled Sanji's ear. Sanji bit his bottom lip harder to keep the sounds from slipping past his lips.

"I see that you understand then. Now," Zoro concluded as he blew into Sanji's ear, sending chills down his spine. "I think it's time for your punishment." Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear.

Sanji's face reddened as he was hoisted up onto Zoro's shoulder like a pack of rice. He kept his face hidden to hide his burning cheeks. Zoro left the café, not turning back. Ace sat at the booth, awe-struck. He then smiled darkly. He sipped his milkshake and chuckled. _That beast of a man. What will you do to Angel-kun?_ He thought with an inner sinister laugh.

詩人ちゃん

"Marimo, get me off of your shoulder!" Sanji yelled as they walked from the café.

"Shut up. People are staring." Zoro said calmly.

"Goddamn it, Marimo, get me off of here!" Sanji yelled once more.

Zoro grit his teeth in annoyance. "I said shut up, Shit-Curls!"

Sanji pouted as they walked on, admitting defeat. His eyes widened as they passed the school's entrance gates. He turned his head to Zoro in surprise and discomfort. "Um…Marimo, are we not going back to school? I'm sure everyone will be worried about us if we don't go back now."

"Tch." Zoro scoffed. "It's already lunch time. I doubt anyone is going to care that we're missing a day. Your fangirls won't die if you're not there, don't worry. Besides, I think you need your punishment as soon as you can." He said, smirking.

Sanji blushed and thrashed around once more. What's this "punishment" you keep talking about?!"

Sanji saw that they arrived at their apartment complex. "Marimo, why are we back here?"

Zoro smiled darkly. "For your punishment, of course, Nosebleed-kun. I wonder if I still have that can in the fridge…" he mumbled

Sanji's eyes widened in horror. "Can...of what?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing." Zoro said quickly, opening the door to his apartment. He entered the room and took off his shoes and socks. He then took Sanji's shoes and socks off with his free hand and threw them next to his.

"Excuse the intrusion." Sanji mumbled.

Zoro looked to Sanji. "What are you saying that for?"

Sanji shrugged. "Dunno…But where exactly will my "punishment" be? Marimo…Hey wait a second! Marimo, where are you taking me?!" he asked, struggling to turn around and see in front of him. Zoro clicked open the door to his bedroom and threw Sanji onto his bed. Sanji groaned at the impact and sat up by using his elbows and a nearby pillow for support. He looked around the room, noticing that it was exactly like the room Sanji had. He looked to the side of the bed and found a small fridge instead of a dresser. He stared skeptically at the fridge but dismissed the suspicion and looked back at Zoro.

"Marimo." Sanji breathed heavily, knitting his eyebrow together.

Zoro lifted a hand to Sanji's face and traced a curled eyebrow. Sanji blushed immensely and fought the urge to moan. "It'll be right here." Zoro said as he traced the eyebrow again. "Let the punishment begin." He growled hungrily.

"Marimo, what the hell are you-" Sanji began with his face still bright red.

Zoro roughly pushed Sanji onto the bed and pinned Sanji's hands above his head. Zoro ripped a strip of cloth from his pillow and firmly tied Sanji's wrists together against the headboard on the bed, throwing the pillow to the side. Sanji attempted to remove his hands from the headboard, but he ended up only grunting in exasperation. Zoro smirked. "It's useless. Just go along with it." Zoro said as he loosened Sanji's tie and threw it on the ground. Zoro then forcefully pulled Sanji's polo shirt over his head, exposing his milky chest and abdomen. Sanji blushed hard at the exposure and turned his head away. "Che." He said as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Zoro smirked as he took off his own shirt and tossed it to the floor. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Sanji's waist. He leaned over and sucked on Sanji's neck hard. Sanji threw his head back and gasped in pleasure. Zoro smirked and bit the tender skin. Sanji cried out in pain and pleasure, face now glowing red. Blood began dripping down his neck. Zoro smiled and smeared the blood on the side of Sanji's neck with his tongue like a painting. Zoro leaned away from Sanji's neck and observed his masterpiece. Sanji turned his gaze to Zoro and blushed further due to Zoro's beast-like gaze. The side of Sanji's neck oozed thick crimson liquid, making him look like he had been bitten by a vampire.

"Beautiful…like a fallen angel." Zoro mumbled to himself.

"Stop staring, Baka-Marimo." Sanji hissed through clenched teeth.

Zoro smirked. He leaned back and cleaned the bloody mess on Sanji's neck and began to lick Sanji's collarbone. Sanji clenched his teeth to keep himself from moaning out loud. Zoro began to nibble and suck on the creamy skin. He moved down lower, sucking all the skin in his path, hands sliding all over Sanji's body. Sanji moaned in complete pleasure as Zoro reached a pink numb. Zoro swirled his tongue around the nipple, and his eyes gleamed as he saw Sanji's face contort in pleasure. _Let me see more of that face._ Zoro thought wilding. He then bit the hard nub harshly. Sanji saw flashes of white and thrust his chest into Zoro's mouth, wanting even more. He moaned loudly and squired under the hot touch. Zoro's eyes perked up in surprise.

"Ara ara~Ero-Curls, I don't suppose, you're a…masochist?" he asked.

Sanji's face blazed a fiery red. "H-Hell no! W-What the f-fuck are you t-talking about?!" he stuttered in denial. _I can't let Marimo know that it felt so damn good… _he thought desperately.

"Tsk. Tsk. It's not good to lie to yourself." Zoro said, pinching the other free nipple hard with his fingers. Sanji grunted and moaned in absolute pleasure.

"Nnn!" Sanji moaned. "Marimo…ah…hah…stop…Nngh…! Teasing…Gah….hah…hah…me." he panted.

"No." Zoro said easily. "The teasing is part of it. But I'll make things sweeter now." He smirked as he leaned to the fridge next to the bed. Sanji turned his head and widened his eyes as the door of the fridge opened. The small shelves on the door were full of hard booze. Sanji couldn't even count them all. His eyes wandered to the insider, which was also filled with booze. But Sanji caught a glimpse of chocolate and strawberries. Zoro rummaged through the fridge and produced a small can. He smirked as he also pulled out a small bottle and a bowl filled with heart-shaped fruit. Sanji gasped as Zoro closed the fridge door.

"I-Is that w-whipped c-cream?" Sanji stuttered.

Zoro smirked once more. "Whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries. Remember how I loved sweets back in elementary school?"

Sanji looked up at Zoro in horror, but he nodded anyway. Zoro smiled darkly. "Well, I think I'll try a new sweet today. Sanji-Sunday."

"What a pathetic name." Sanji muttered as he turned his head away. His widened as he felt a cold sensation on his already abused nubs. He looked up at Zoro with wide eyes and flushed face. "Marimo, what-" he began.

Zoro put a strawberry in Sanji's mouth, muffling what Sanji was about to say. "It's whipped cream. No sweet is complete without this." He explained as he leaned back down to such the cream and pink nub. _ Slurrp. Sluurp. Shulp. Scholp. Shlurp. _ Sanji blushed madly as the sound of Zoro sucking echoed throughout the room. He squirmed under Zoro's masterful tongue. Zoro parted from the pert nipples and leaned up to Sanji's lips. He took the strawberry from Sanji's mouth and bit it in half, eating one and Sanji eating the other. Zoro smiled and licked his lips as the flavor of both the fruit and Sanji danced on his taste buds. "You are just like a woman. Getting so aroused by only the nipples. See, you're already so hard." He said, thrusting his hip onto Sanji's arousal roughly.

"NNGHAAAHHH!" Sanji screamed as he arched his back, begging for more friction. Zoro smiled wickedly. He thrust roughly onto Sanji's arousal once more.

"NNGGHH!" Sanji moaned loudly. He looked at Zoro eyes half-open, cheeks ablaze, and mouth panting. "Marimo...Please…" he begged.

Zoro blushed at the erotic sight. He grinned and sucked on Sanji's creamy skin, marking and moving his hands to Sanji's side. Zoro moved downward with his lips and body. He dipped his tongue into Sanji's belly button. Sanji moaned loudly, and Zoro grinned at the reaction. He continued to suck on the button, earning pleasured moans from Sanji. He began to unbuckle the belt on Sanji's pants. Zoro slowly unzipped the pants and threw the pants on the floor. Sanji gasped as the heavy fabric was taken away. He began to move his hips upwards to Zoro, begging for release. Zoro grinned and grabbed the elastic of Sanji's boxers. He glanced up at Sanji and chuckled when he Sanji's flushed and cringing face. Zoro slowly pulled on the boxers, making sure the fabric painfully rubbed over Sanji's burning erection. As the fabric pulled over the organ, Sanji gasped as his erection sprung to life. Zoro marveled his handiwork and smirked.

"Marimo…godDAMN it…Nnngh…FUCK! Just suck me off!" Sanji screamed as he begged.

Zoro's smirk grew wider. "Patience. Anyway, what would a Sanji-Sunday be without a "chocolate-banana"?" he purred as he poured chocolate syrup onto the throbbing organ.

Sanji moaned at the contact of the cold liquid coating his erection. Zoro stopped pouring when he decided that enough chocolate had coated the delicious "banana" before him. He bent down and licked the organ from the thick shaft to the sensitive slit at the top. Sanji groaned at the friction and bucked up his hips, begging for more. His cheeks were ablaze and saliva trailed out from the side of his mouth. Zoro rubbed the sensitive slit with his thumb as he continued to lick the entirety of the organ while he massaged the chocolate coated balls with his free hand. Sanji thrusted his hips into Zoro's touch, moaning in complete pleasure. Zoro wanted to tease the writhing man beneath him even more, but he couldn't help himself. Sanji, with his erotic face and delectable body, just seemed so…irresistible to Zoro.

_Fuck…he's so sexy._ He thought as his own face went red. He opened his mouth and closed his lips over the head of Sanji's weeping organ. He sucked long and hard, lapping up the pre-cum forming. His hand pumped the rest of the organ excruciatingly slowly. Zoro had to hold Sanji's hip with his other hand to keep Sanji from thrusting the member deep into his throat.

"Nngghh...Hah…ahh! Marimo~~ah!" Sanji moaned continuously.

_That's right, Ero-Curls. Keep moaning…just like that. _Zoro thought. He could feel the head of the organ pulsing and then he engulfed the entire member into his mouth, deep-throating it. Sanji arched his back at the sudden warmth and suction on his throbbing member. _ Shlup. Shuuulp. Sluurp. Slurrrp. _Zoro bobbed his head and enjoyed the taste that was Sanji and chocolate. His cheeks hollowed with each suck, and the noise of his wonderful job resonated. Sanji wanted to tell Zoro to stop, but the pleasure from Zoro's job enabled any coherent things to come out of his mouth. He held the pieces of fabric that bound his hands until his knuckles turned white. His back arched off the bed multiple times. His sapphire eyes glimmered with a coat of tears. _This feels all too damn good._ He thought. His toes began to curl as he felt his climax approaching.

"NNGGH! I'M...I'M GOING TO-!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro immediately removed his lips from Sanji's almost exploding member with a loud 'POP!' His hands stopped pumping and fondling. Sanji groaned and grunted in frustration. He bucked his hips wildly, trying with all his might to get SOME sort of friction to relieve the pain. "MARIMO!" he screamed. "MARIMO, LET ME COME!" he screamed again.

Zoro laughed sadistically. He waved his first finger tauntingly. "You don't get to come until I say you can. I'm not going to put any restraint on your dick. I'm just not going to touch it for a while." He explained, smiling his devilish grin.

Sanji stared with terror filled eyes. He trashed his body wildly. "Marimo, please! I'm sorry I did such things! I'm sorry I spied! Now let me fucking come!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro shook his head. "Not until I give out the entire punishment. Now raise your legs." He commanded.

Sanji blushed madly but raised his legs anyway, exposing his bright red and twitching entrance. Zoro smirked and raised the legs to rest the calves on his shoulders. He locked eyes with Sanji and took a leg off of his shoulder. He grabbed Sanji's foot and licked the first toe. Sanji winced at the foreign feeling. Still locking his gaze to Sanji's, Zoro began to wetly suck on the toe. Sanji's eyes widened as waves of pleasure washed over his body. "Marimo!" he panted. "Don't suck there. It's dirty!"

Zoro paid him no attention as he continued to such on the toe, a seductive expression taking over his face. Sanji turned even redder than he already was and began moaning as Zoro sucks on his other toes. Sanji writhed beneath Zoro as the sensation alternated between pleasure and tickling. Zoro kissed each toe, all 10 of them, and lowered his head to the quivering entrance. Sanji strained his head to see what Zoro was up to. He felt a wet sensation and threw his head back onto the bed, back arching. "Marimo…don't! It's even dirtier there!" Sanji breathed.

Zoro rolled his eyes up towards Sanji. "Is there a problem?" Zoro asked. He smirked as he clicked his tongue at the entrance.

"NNGAAH!" Sanji shouted as he arched his back again.

Zoro took the opportunity to cup his butt cheeks. He squeezed the firm cheeks as he licked the entrance slowly. He stuck his tongue into the tight entrance and wiggled it around. Sanji's body shook with pleasure. "Mmmmm…Nnngh! Ma-Marimo…nnngghhh!" he moaned loudly.

Zoro smiled and stuck his tongue in deeper, moving his hands to massage Sanji's cheeks. He felt his own burning erection straining against his pants. Tongue still wetting Sanji's tight entrance, Zoro removed his hands from Sanji's hot body and swiftly removed his own pants and boxers and threw them on the floor. Zoro groaned in relief as his own pulsing erection bounced against his stomach. Sanji strained his hands, trying desperately to touch Zoro. "Marimo, please!" he shouted.

Zoro stopped and looked up. "Oh? What was that?" he teased.

Sanji grunted in frustration. "I want you to stick it in!"

"Beg properly, Nosebleed-kun." Zoro taunted as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the top of his fridge.

He applied the liquid onto his hot member as Sanji begged loudly, "GRAWR! RORONOA fucking MARIMO ZORO. I want you to stick you FUCKING DICK into my FUCKING HOLE and FUCKING POUND ME!"

Zoro smirked and stifled a laugh. "That's more like it." He said as he wrapped Sanji's legs around his waist and slammed into Sanji. Sanji arched off of the bed and gasped at the sudden penetration. Zoro didn't wait for Sanji to adjust to the intrusion. He trusted deep into the writhing and gasping blonde beneath him, searching.

"GYAAAAHHHH!" Sanji screamed as tears fell out of his eyes.

Zoro smirked and leaned down to kiss Sanji. _Found it_. He thought as he gripped Sanji's bruised hips, kissed Sanji's strawberry lips, and thrusted on the bundle of nerves repeatedly, making Sanji moan deeply into the kiss. Sanji pulled on the bond on his hands, desperate to touch Zoro and every inch of skin on his body. Tension began to build in Sanji's abdomen as he felt the need to burst. He broke away from the kiss and bucked his hips in time to Zoro's thrusts. As he bucked his hips, his erection rubbed against Zoro's stomach, relieving some pain with the wondrous friction. But Zoro was no fool. He abruptly pulled out of Sanji, making them both groan in frustration. Zoro looked at Sanji and grinned evilly. "Ero-Curls, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

He didn't wait for Sanji to reply. Zoro climbed onto Sanji's chest and held his member to Sanji's mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Sanji's face blazed an impossible red as he was presented with the huge member. He closed his eyes and licked the head, licking the pre-cum that formed there. He sucked on it for a moment, playing with the pulsing member with his tongue. Then he swallowed the entire member while earning a low groan from Zoro. Sanji, despite his position, bobbed his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks for complete suction. His eyes were half open, and his cheeks were ablaze. Zoro restrained himself from thrusting with all his might into Sanji's throat. He moaned at Sanji's talent. He could feel Sanji's soft tongue on the underside of his member. He couldn't hold back anymore. He dug his hands into Sanji's blonde locks. He looked into Sanji's lust filled eyes and blushed. Sanji momentarily released his nearly exploding member to say, "Marimo, come in my mouth."

Then his mouth eager sucked on the organ. Zoro smirk eyes as he felt his climax. He grunted a few times as he spilled his seed into Sanji's mouth. Zoro pulled out of the wet cavern and watched Sanji swallow. A little bit fell out of the corners of his mouth. Zoro blushed at the utter erotic sight. Sanji's face was glowing red, lids were half open and glazed with lust, Zoro's seed spiller over from his mouth, and hands completely bound. Zoro slid his waist down Sanji's body but moved his lips to Sanji's parted ones. He licked up his own juices and kissed Sanji, tasting himself and the hint of lingering strawberries. Sanji loved the kiss, but he jerked his hips upward to remind Zoro of his own pain. Zoro broke the kiss and smirked. "You didn't think I forgot, did you, Ero-Curls?" he pouted as he slid downwards and cupped Sanji's member.

Without any hesitation, Zoro engulfed the member into his mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking deeply. "Marimo! I'm gonna…I'm…COMING!" Sanji screamed as his body jerked, and he spilled his seed into Zoro's mouth.

_Mmmmm. Milk finished this dish wonderfully._ Zoro thought as he continued to suck Sanji dry. As Sanji came down from his harsh climax, Zoro swallowed all of Sanji's "milk" and crawled back up to Sanji's hands. He untied the bound hands and smiled down at the blonde. As soon as Sanji's hands were released, he tackled Zoro.

"WOAH!" Zoro yelled as he was topped by Sanji. Sanji slammed his lips onto Zoro's and raised his hands to Zoro's green locks. He slipped his tongue into Zoro's hot and wet cavern, tasting himself, feeling every inch of the place. He rubbed his tongue on top of Zoro's and moaned at the feeling. Zoro moved his own hands to grab Sanji's blonde locks as he deepened the kiss and sucked on Sanji's dominating tongue. Zoro then shoved his own tongue into Sanji's open mouth. His tongue repeated Sanji's previous movements with a greater ferocity. Sanji growled and bit Zoro's bottom lip, trying to show that he, Sanji, was in control. When Sanji broke the kiss for much needed air, only a string of saliva connected the two panting sweating messes.

"You wanted to touch me that badly?" Zoro teased.

Sanji blushed but looked at Zoro with hard eyes. "Ne…Zoro-kun?"

"Hn?" Zoro grunted in surprise, not used to hearing Sanji use his name.

"Can I top next time?"

**Final Thoughts:** *sticks tissues up nose* Reader-san! Did you enjoy the lemon? Yousuke-chan worked hard on it! Not to mention nearly fainting due to a high fever and blood loss! She's very sorry that it has taken so long for it to come out…but here it is! She made it extra lemony to make up for the tardiness, so please forgive her! Ohoho~What is this? Sanji wants to top Zoro? Yousuke-chan wonders how Zoro will respond. She doesn't even know yet. But she has an idea! Please **REVIEW! **Chapters come much faster when reviews are given, so Onegai (please) Reader-san! Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Drunken Dominance! JA NE! ^_^


End file.
